


The Telescope

by birdsareblooming



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Child Alphys, Child Undyne (Undertale), Childhood, Early Mornings, Eye Trauma, F/F, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, Language, Mild Language, Orphanage, Other, Past, Runaway, Shattered Glass, Swearing, Telescope, child ghost, ghost - Freeform, ongoing, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsareblooming/pseuds/birdsareblooming
Summary: A dip into the past of our favorite fish warrior.
Relationships: Alphys & Undyne (Undertale), Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr & Undyne, Mad Dummy & Undyne (Undertale), Maddie & Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus & Undyne (Undertale)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26





	1. The Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once more Papyrus has knocked on Undyne's door way to early in the morning, but for this time it's for something very different.

It was a chilly Snowdin day, however the familiar sound of crunching snow, the murmur coming from Grillby's, and the smell of cinnamon bunnies was warm and comforting. For a town perpetually covered in snow, it was surprisingly welcoming. 

Papyrus took in the classic Snowdin charm as he stepped out his front door. Even though half the charm was the people, it was too early in the morning for them to be awake, Snowdin still remained lovely and sweet. However, he still didn’t like how quiet it was.

He never liked things too quiet. He could never sleep without some sort of noise, and if no noise was present in a room his ears would surely ring and make some. 

Thankfully this time he had the wind and blowing trees to fill the silence. And soon, the crunch of his boots against the snow joined the frosty song, which kept him company on his way out the town. 

The snow hit hard on the way to Waterfall, and Papyrus quickly covered his face with his cape to keep the snow out of his eye sockets. He’s had snow melting in there before, and it was not pleasant. In fact, almost anything inside his skull was unpleasant. He ran until the blizzard blew out, then slid to a stop, looking behind him. 

The snow on his boots slowly melted as he stepped on the rocks of Waterfall, and the melted snow dripped down and joined the river, becoming one with the rushing water. 

Papyrus walked past the first echo flower he would always see “See you later!” it repeated in a ghostly tone, “See you later!” “See you later!” Echo flowers always wigged him out a bit. 

He passed his brother’s empty (of course) station and sprinted through the rest of waterfall. Papyrus never did figure out the bridge seed puzzles, as he normally leaped right over the river they would carry him over.

Papyrus always loved waterfall, almost as much as he loved his hometown. The soft blues and the constant dripping and running of water calmed the mind more than anything. It’s the kind of place you could picnic with your friends under the fake stars, pointing out the never-changing constellations reflected in the glowing water.

Thank goodness Undyne lived there, so he had an excuse to walk around constantly. Also Undyne hated hotland, so Papyrus had an excuse to not go there ever.

Somehow, even the peacefulness of Waterfall reached the deep cavern where Undyne’s house lay. Just as fish-like as ever. As he walked to her door the training dummy seemed to glare at him. He glared back. 

Papyrus knocked on the door, and fiddled with his feet as he saw the lights turn on. 

Undyne answered the door.

Her hair was a mess, half was in an untidy bun while the rest flew free, escaped from their tied cage. She wore a bathrobe, half falling off, and even though her scales you could see the circles under her eyes. Undyne squinted them,

“Pap?” she said in a raspy voice, rubbing her eyes with her finger. “It’s 2 in the morning what are you doing here?”

Papyrus beamed. “OH, SORRY I WAS TWO HOURS LATE!”

“Late? What the  _ shit _ are you talking about.” 

“WELL I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE AT MIDNIGHT!”

Undyne stared deep at him, her head low and her scalarea’s thin. 

Drool hung out her mouth. 

She squinted her eyes once more and shook her head.

“I’m sorry, what are you on?”

“HOLIDAY JOY AND THE LOVE OF MY FRIENDS!!!”

“Holiday? Papyrus it’s like…the middle of summer.”

“OH, SILLY UNDYNE…” Papyrus rolled his sockets, smiling, and took out the hidden package. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!”

Undyne paused. “Wait, wait,” she rubbed her face with her hand, brow furrowed, “wait wait wait wait.” She stepped back, and ran inside, quickly followed by a smiling Papyrus, where she ran into her bedroom and brought out a calendar. “Wait…..” She marked out the dates with her finger. She lowered the callander, and looked at Papyrus like a confused child. “How did you know my birthday??”

“OH...YOU KNOW…” Papyrus scratched the back of his head.

“No I don’t?? I requested it not to be public.” Realization dawned on her face. “It was fucking Asgore wasn’t it???”

“LANGUAGE, AND NO IT WASN’T.”

“Than who-” she stopped, linking her two front fingers together, “ _ but no one else knows my birthday… _ ” 

Undyne turned back to Papyrus, her cop face on, but he stood there like a smile-y statue, not revealing anything. 

Papyrus was slightly scared of a full out interrogation, he’d seen her interrogate criminals before and it was not a pleasant time. But she waved her hand and rolled her eyes. 

“Whatever, you know what, you probably ate a 5 year old lollipop and saw into forever or something.” Papyrus tilted his head, but didn’t pursue the subject, as Undyne yawned. “Fine, hand me the package so I can go back to sleep.” 

He dropped it on the table, and Undyne sat down and began to unwrap it messily. It was very well wrapped though, and she got frustrated and ripped at the paper with her sharp teeth. 

“This is… really big” She said, spitting out wrapping paper, “How did you hide this?"   
“THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS MANY SKILLS!” 

“Alright man.” She finally got all the paper off, revealing a large box. “... great a box. Thanks pap.” 

“YOU’RE PRESENT’S IN THE BOX SILLY!”

She paused, then rolled her eyes. “Yeah I-I know that. Stupid.” Undyne summoned a small spear, and cut open the seam with the precision of a goose and the strength of a bear. She threw open the package, and stared at its contents, confused. “What is this?”

Papyrus walked over, taking the gift out the package. “IT’S A TELESCOPE!!” 

“...Why?”

“WELL…” He started setting up the telescope, placing pieces into one another and clicking screws in, “...YOU ALWAYS TALK ABOUT HOW THE STARS MEAN SO MUCH TO YOU, BECAUSE IT REPRESENTS THE WISHES THAT PEOPLE MAKE!” he stood it up on it’s three legs, making sure it wouldn’t fall, “SO I WANTED YOU TO BE ABLE TO SEE THE STARS UP CLOSE!!!” He turned back to her, seeking affection, and just caught Undyne wiping a tear from her eye. 

“That’s….really sweet Papyrus…” She smiled warmly, “But… how do you use one of these things??” 

“WANT TO GIVE IT A WHIRL??”


	2. The Constellation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne and Papyrus quickly leave to try out her new gift, and they discover a secret.

Undyne quickly threw clothes on, and was sticking her eye patch on out the door while her and Papyrus sprinted to the nearest starry-filled area. 

“We should go to the plateau where you can see the castle,” she said, taking her hair out of the messy bun and quickly remaking her pony-tail, “It’s probably the best place to see the stars.”

The training dummy smiled at Undyne, She smiled back.

Papyrus grinned. “I _ DO _ WONDER WHO COULD MAKE IT THERE FIRST.” 

Undyne smirked, and her visible sclarea expanded in glee. “Oh you are _ ON _.”

A heated race and two sweaty monsters later, they both made it to the plateau. The castle in the distance almost shone with the light of the stars behind it, you could almost hear the bustle of New Home from there. Unlike the outer Underground, New Home was always awake. 

“OH come on shortcuts don’t count!!!”

“YEAH THEY DO.”  
  
“We’re supposed to say on the same track doofus!”

“SHORTCUTS COUNT IN MARIO KART!!” Papyrus fixed his cape, which was set askew.

“It was a test of speed not of shortcut knowing speed!”

“NO IT WASN’T??”

“Yeah it was???”

“HEY. HEY, WHO CHALLENGED YOU??”

“Hey. Hey, WHO’s the BIRTHDAY bitch??”

Papyrus raised his pointer finger and opened his mouth, but squinted his eyes and lowered it when he realised he had to counter argument. Undyne grinned in winning satisfaction as Papyrus set up the telescope once more, and started zooming in and out, making sure it worked.

“Where did you even find one of those?” Undyne said, leaning against a large rock. “Aren’t they either in indistinguishable pieces in the dump or uber expensive. You better not have used your saved up money on me.”

“C’MON UNDYNE, IF I DID I KNOW YOU WOULD AGGRESSIVELY PAY ME BACK.” He stepped back, letting the telescope rest. “NAH, MY BROTHER FOUND IT IN THE SHED FOREVER AGO, HE WANTED TO USE IT FOR SOME STUPID PRANK, BUT I CONVINCED HIM TO USE A FAKE ONE.”

“Jesus you can convince him to _do_ anything???” She started walking towards the telescope. 

“BELIEVE ME IT WAS DIFFICULT.” Undyne stepped forward, sticking her one working eye into it. She quickly swiveled it around. “BE CAREFUL IT’S BREAKABLE.” Undyne scoffed. “AS SOMEONE WHO BREAKS EVERYTHING SHE TOUCHES YOU SHOULD BE MORE CAREFUL.” 

“Wait Wait” Undyne swiveled the telescope around, frantically.

“ARE YOU LOOKING FOR SOMETHING??” Papyrus stepped closer, trying to follow her scope’s location with his eyes. 

“Yeah yeah hold on…” She squinted behind the lens “_ Where was it? _” she said to herself. 

Undyne silently looked for a few minutes before she yelled “HA!” and made Papyrus jump. 

“WHAT DID YOU FIND?”

“Take a look compañero,” Papyrus stepped up and put his socket against the lens. Through the telescope he could see a cluster of glowing rocks, stuck in two strange circular positions, “_ I… _ ” she said, proudly, “... _ discovered _ those.” 

“REALLY?” Papyrus looked away from the telescope, and towards his friend. 

“_ Yeah _.” Undyne said, face in a proud smirk. “It wasn’t in the constellation charts.” 

“WOWIE!! THAT’S REALLY COOL!” Papyrus looked back at the constellation through the telescope. “BUT WHAT...SHAPE IS IT?” He looked back at Undyne, whose face was blushing slightly. 

“Well…” she laughed nervously, “I wasn’t the most...mature kid when I found it.”

Papyrus made the face of a confused puppy, and looked back in the telescope. 

“OH MY GOD.” He zoomed in the lens. Papyrus’s brow narrowed, and he turned to Undyne, slightly disappointed. “YOU’RE KIDDING ME”

Undyne snorted. 

“YOU ARE MY _ BOSS _.”

“It looks like a butt huh?”

“WHY DOES IT LOOK SO MUCH LIKE A BUTT?????” he said, exasperated, zooming in even more. “HOW IT THAT GEOLOGICALLY POSSIBLE??” 

Undyne started laughing “I guess mother earth or whatever has an AWESOME sense of humor.” 

Papyrus stepped back, and tried to find it without the telescope, with his hand above his eyes. 

“WOW, THAT IS REALLY IN THE CORNER THERE. NO WONDER YOU WERE THE FIRST TO FIND IT.” 

“Yeah, with where it is you can only really see it clearly from the dump, and if you’re looking.” 

“REALLY?”

“Yeah there’s a hole that leads to this area, and you can see it right there, witch is probably why no one has documented it.” 

“OR THEY DIDN’T DOCUMENT IT BECAUSE IT LOOKS LIKE A BUTT, AND IT WOULD BE INCREDIBLY IMMATURE TO ADMIT SUCH A THING IN WRITING.”

“Oof yeah I bet.”

“JUST DON’T SHOW MY BROTHER, PLEASE.”

Undyne started laughing again, and grabbed the telescope from it’s stand. “As if I TALK to him, not telling him is your problem.” 

“OH OK I FEEL MUCH BETTER NOW.”

“Oh?? Do you not trust me??”

“I TRUST YOU WITH MY LIFE, BUT NOT WITH BUTT JOKES. BECAUSE YOU CAN BE INCREDIBLY IMMATURE WHEN DESIRED.”

“Aww you’re so sweet.” 

Papyrus chuckled, and picked up the telescope stand. 

“YOU SURE YOU’RE DONE HERE?”

“Yeah dude I am… super tired.”

“TOO TIRED TO TELL ME THE STORY OF HOW YOU MANAGED TO FIND… THAT?” he pointed to where the butt constellation was. “IT MUST BE VERY INTERESTING.”

Undyne scratched her head. “Wow, damn it was forever ago.” She stretched her arm, in thought. “Dang I was still a little delinquent back then.” 

“YOU HUH?”

“Why do you think I needed to do community service that one time.”

“OH HUH. I DIDN’T KNOW THAT.”

Undyne shrugged. “It’s not that crazy. Most kids without homes are like that.”

“SPEAKING OF…” Papyrus caught up Undyne. “WHY DON’T YOU WANT YOUR BIRTHDAY TO BE PUBLICLY KNOWN?”

Undyne looked away, back towards the castle and the stars. “...I dunno man, I’m just not used to birthday parties. I’d be weird at this point.” 

“I GET THAT,” he started tracing the wall with his hand as they walked, “I JUST KINDA WISH YOU TOLD ME.”

“Aww Pap don’t guilt trip me man.” She started fiddling with her hair, braiding a selected chunk. “I just don’t want it to be a huge thing you know.” 

“HMMM” He smiled than chuckled “I’LL FORGIVE YOU IF YOU TELL ME HOW YOU FOUND THAT CONSTELLATION.” 

Undyne rolled her visible eye. Papyrus assumed the eye under the patch rolled too, but it was hard to be sure. 

“Jesus christ fine, but only because I know you won’t leave me be about it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna post them day after day but then i realsied I suck at ending chapters and they only make sence when followed by the other, so imma dump the last three at once.


	3. The Dump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne fondly remembers her childhood days scavenging in the dump.

“It was awhile back, I was around, shit, I was about ten? My less mature days…”

_ It always seemed colder in the dump area of Waterfall, Undyne had found, either that or it seemed harsher. She grunted and swirled her backpack around to her front. She unzipped it to the front pocket and grabbed one of the many fruit snacks she had packed. She threw one unto her mouth and gagged.  _

_ “EW leamon?? Is that even a fuck’n fruit!” she spit out the snack, and threw another in her mouth after checking that it was red. She munched on it angrily while watching the water trickle down from the ceiling.  _

_ “Hello?”  _

_ “Aw shit they found me-” she whispered to herself, quickly scrambling behind a garbage pile, sending fruit snack packs across the wet floor. She sat as silent as possible, back up against the wall as she listened for the sound of footsteps. _

_ “Who found you?”  _

_ Undyne turned around, and saw for a second what seemed to be a living cloud.  _

_ “AH” She yelled, and punched the white figure next to her. Unlike what she was used to, however, her fist went straight through the figure. It started giggling. She looked up, to see the translucent white sheet before her. “Who you laughing at? Punk?” she bared her teeth “I’ll beat you up!” _

_ The figure finished their giggling. “Sorry, it’s kinda hard to beat up a ghost.”  _

_ “I’ll find a way if you laugh at me again!”  _

_ “Hey! HEY! HEY!!!” the ghost reached out and grabbed Undyne’s arm.  _ _   
_ _ “CHILL OUT.”  _

_ Undyne shook free of the ghost’s grasp, somersaulting over. She bared her teeth again, and got into a crouching fight stance. She held out her hand, and magic formed inside into a messy spear shape. It stayed stable for a few seconds before it exploded, hitting both the ghost and Undyne. Both fell onto the backs, causing a massive splash of dirty water.  _

_ “ooowwww..” Undyne sat up, grabbing her face with her hand.  _

_ The almost child-like phantom sat up, rubbing their arm. “Why’d you do that kid?” Undyne started grabbing the fallen fruit snack packets. “I’m a ghost and even I know magic like that is advanced. _

_ “I can do it!” she grumbled, sticking the muddy packets back into her backpack. “I just...need to practice!!! A million times a day!!”  _

_ “Woah, Woah, WOAH.” The ghost stood up, “if you repeat that a million times a day you could take out an eye, or _ _ die. Than we’ll be able to relate.”  _

_ “It’s not always that bad, jerk. I was just under stress because you attacked me!!” _

_ “You punched first!” _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “Because you scared me!” 

_ “I didn’t MEAN too!” _

_ “Fuck you!” Undyne grabbed her backpack and swung it around. “I’ll just find a DIFFERENT part of the dump to live in.” Undyne turned her back and started walking, leaving a confused ghost behind her. She thought she had gotten away before she saw the ghost floating next to her. “Go away!” _

_ “What do you mean ‘live’? Don’t you have a house or something.” Undyne turned her head, but the ghost circled around to face her. “Most people who visit the dump always have a place to go back too.” _

_ “Well!” Undyne said, turning forward, “Some people don’t. Like me.” _

_ “Don’t you have parents?” _

_ Undyne stopped, her boots sinking into the water. She turned to the ghost, angry. “Don’t you! Punk!” she turned forward again, and kept walking.  _

_ The ghost followed, weaving circles in the air, “No, I’m a ghost! But I do have cousins.” _

_ “How do you have no parents but you have cousins?” _

_ “I dunno.” the ghost laid it’s arms and head atop Undyne’s hair, leaning in a relaxed position. “That’s just what we decided to call each other.” _

_ “Speaking of, if i’m gonna hate you I need a name.”  _

_ The ghost giggled again, than paused. “Uhm…” _

_ It was Undyne’s turn to laugh. “You don’t have a name?? How do you not have a name??”  _

_ The ghost lifted their shoulders. “I just haven’t found on I like yet.”  _

_ “Can you get off my head please?” The ghost shook their head and giggled, before a small bullet shot out of the surrounding air and hit the ghost off her head.  _

_ “H-HEY HEY HEY, WHAT THE-” Undyne turned her head around, smirking at the ghost in the water. “HOW’D YOU FIGURE THAT OUT!!” _

_ “Well,” Undyne turned around completely, and stepped forward, “You didn’t get hurt when I punched you, but when my 'spear' exploded with magic, you did get hurt.” Undyne shrugged, “Simple problem solving.” She stood for a moment, then held out her hand to the fallen ghost. “How about...I won’t attack you anymore if you don’t scare me anymore. Deal?” _

_ The ghost laughed again, than grabbed Undyne’s outstretched hand. “Deal, Deal! DEAL!” The ghost floated up, and summer-salted in the air. “I’ve always wanted to show someone the secret dump spots!” _

_ “The what?” _

_ “Follow me!” The ghost sped ahead, and Undyne followed, running at top speed. “Look!” the ghost stopped suddenly, and Undyne waved her arms to keep balance and she slid to a halt. _

_ They were in a dark corner of the dump, only a few garbage pieces floated over, only visible in the small holes of light.  _

_ The nameless ghost led Undyne to the corner, and pointed up.  _

_ “Look, Look! Look!! You can actually see the stars from the castle area from here!”  _

_ Undyne craned her neck, looking up to see the glowing rocks. “Those aren’t stars, they’re just rocks.” _

_ “People still wish on them though, so doesn’t that make them stars?” Undyne shrugged, and looked up at the hidden gems. “Actually, this place is so unknown the star charts don’t show it.” _

_ “WOAH!” Undyne stared at the ghost, open mouthed. “Are you serious???”  _

_ “YEAH YEAH YEAH” _

_ “HOLY SHIT!!!” Undyne looked closer at the stars, climbing on top of rocks to get a better view. “One of my,.” she slipped, but caught herself, “foster parents was obsessed with the star rocks and horoscopes and shit.” she reached the highest she could, than sat down, followed by the ghost. “She would shit her pants if she knew about THIS.” _

_ “These stars don’t even have names!” the ghost grinned at Undyne, “I wanted to name them myself but, I couldn’t figure anything out.”  _

_ “You should probably name yourself first.” Undyne giggled, and the ghost echoed. She looked closer at the stars. “I wonder if they’re are any secret constellations.” _

_ “Ooh ooh oooh!” the ghost shuffled closer to the edge, tilting their head.  _

_ They stared at the secret stars for quite a few minutes, before Undyne let out a loud laugh, making the ghost jump.  _

_“What? What?! WHAT?!” Undyne fell into a fit of laughter, and rolled onto her backside. “WHAT!!!!” the ghost flew over Undyne. “SHOW ME_ _!!!!!!” _

_ Undyne rolled back up, and pointed at the constellation she had discovered. “LOOK! LOOK!”  _

_ The ghost looked over, and squinted. “What??”  _

_ Undyne snorted. “IT LOOKS LIKE AN ASS!!!” _

_ The ghost squinted, and they’re eyes widened when they saw it. “HOLY F-” The ghost started laughing too, and the two were ugly-laughing for much longer than one would laugh at a butt-shaped anything.  _

_ It was some time later when they calmed down, and Undyne yawned. “Sorry i’m a little sleepy. I’ve been running all day.” _

_ “Why would you do that? Even I can’t run all the time.” _

_ “The guards are after me dude.” Undyne said, swiveling her backpack to the front, and pulling out a pillow. “They want to take me back! I won't let them!” she shoved the pillow against the wall and threw herself down on it. “But I don’t think they’ll find me here.”  _

_ The ghost laughed. “If they do i’ll beat em up” Undyne took out a blanket from her bag, and threw it over herself. “w-WAIT WAIT WAIT!!!” _

_ “What??”  _

_ The ghost sifted through a small pile of garbage, and found a small pen. They flew back up and handed Undyne the pen.  _

_ “I’ve seen people sign their names on the walls to remember that they were here! I Kinda want to do it!” _

_ “Aw hell yeah.” Undyne turned around, and wrote out her name. She paused, furrowed her brow and turned to her ghost friend. “But wait, you don’t have a name to sign.” _

_ “Uhm…” the ghost thought. “Just put ‘the mad ghost’, that’ll scare the guards away!” _

_ “Haha YEAH!” Undyne finished signing, which read “Undyne and the mad ghost were here” than she drew a little stick figure of herself, holding a spear.  _

_ The both giggled, and before long Undyne fell into sleep, with the ghost watching her.  _


	4. The Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne finishes her story.

“...Yeah, I was just chilling out in the corner of the dump and spotted it, next thing I know I see some unnamed stars.”

“WOW THAT WAS SHORT.” Papyrus said, crossing his arms. “IT CAN’T BE THAT SIMPLE.”

Undyne shrugged “It was like over a decade ago how am I supposed to remember it fully.” 

Papyrus nodded his head in defeat. “WELL, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANYWAY UNDYNE!” 

Undyne smiled “Thanks Pap, really.” 

Papyrus waved his hand. “NO PROBLEM, I HAVE TO HEAD HOME THOUGH. IF I DON’T SANS WILL  _ NOT _ WAKE UP TODAY.”

“Yeah that son-of-a needs to do his damn job. Jobs.”

Papyrus waved as he walked away, and Undyne waved back.

She made her way home, yawning extensively. It was already around 3AM, and she was ready to grab some tea and head back to bed. She carried the telescope over her shoulder, and stopped at one of the wishing rooms.

The echo flowers repeated many people’s wishes to the stars. For love, for cake, for money. She closed her eyes, taking it all in. 

She looked up at the stars. From down there, they didn’t even seem like rocks. Undyne had never seen the real stars, but these seemed pretty close. 

Undyne took a deep breath. She placed the telescope down, and looked through. 

There were so many stars. So many wishes that she felt she had to fufill. If only she knew witch guy really wanted cake. 

She stood up and smiled. 

“I think i’m gonna leave you here for now buddy.” she said, to the telescope. Papyrus had already written a ‘property of Undyne’ on the telescope, so it’s not like anyone would steal it. 

Undyne patted the telescope and walked back home, stretching her arms. 

She made it home just in time for her to feel like collapsing on the bed. She rubbed her face, sticking some fingers underneath her patch accidentally. As much as she was happy that Pap got her a present, but she wished he’d done it much later in the day. Undyne sighed when she realised she had work tomorrow, and she hoped she could get enough sleep and or force fed coffee to stay awake tomorrow. 

Her house looked so warm and welcoming, most homes do when you’re tired. She put her hands on her knees and stretched in the middle of her front yard, yawning the whole time. 

The training dummy grinned at her.

She grinned back.

Undyne entered her house, ready for a good night’s sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... this is the end so far? but if ya'll like it I can write more!
> 
> I don't have anything specific planned, but I am on a writing streak.
> 
> I'd most likely go more into Undyne's babyhood, seeming as from what i've seen it's an untapped potential, and I do have more headcanon ideas for what it was like. (One of the biggest ones was her and maddie being childhood friends, witch i was able to fit into this heheheheh)
> 
> So it's mostly up to ya'll!!!!
> 
> But if I don't, i hope you enjoyed my short little fic!


	5. The Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! There were only supposed to be four chapters, but I enjoyed writing this so I'll just keep going till I feel like stopping! ;p

_ “SORRY IM LATE!” Alphys shouted, slamming the door and sending the bell above on a full circle, carrying her work apron and trying to throw it on.  _

_ Bratty rolled her eyes. “Agai-” _

_ Catty elbowed her “It’s ok Al, it’s not like anyones gonna come in anyway.”  _

_ Alphys ran behind the counter, signalling for Bratty to tie the strings behind her neck. She obliged. “Maybe we’ll get an old lady.” _

_ Alphys sighed. “Does this job even pay your rent anymore?” _

_ “About half” _

_ “But,” _

_ “We do share an apartment so.” “We do share an apartment so.” _

_ Catty and Bratty giggled to themselves and Alphys started placing small cookies onto the platter. _

_ “You think being close to an apartment building we’d have more business.” Alphys said. _

_ “You would think.” Said Catty _

_ “But that place is slowly going down.” Said Bratty _

_ “Not many people like to be in Hotland.” Said Catty. _

_ Alphys pulled off her glasses and started cleaning them. “Aren’t people here for business?” _

_ “Yeah the CORE workers but they get fed by the hotel.” Bratty shrugged.  _

_ “Why do we work here again?” Said Catty, “We’d be better off selling the weird shit we found at the dump.”  _

_ “Language!”  _

_ “Al you’re so meeeEEEEEan” Bratty joked, making coffee for herself. _

_ “Though, speaking of the dump-” Alphys tried to say before the coffee machine let out a shock, and Bratty jumped back.  _

_ “Machine’s on the fritz again!!!” She called. _

_ “Oh no no no no no.” Alphys ran over, unplugging it, “I thought I fixed it?”  _

_ “You ‘fixed’ it 17 times now,” said Catty, marking of a tally on a piece of paper, “I don’t think that thing can be fixed.”  _

_ Alphys squinted, opening in the hatch in the back and fiddling with the wires. “It’s should have stopped breaking after I changed wire red over to outle~”  _

_ “Welp,” _

_ “We lost her.” Bratty agreed, stepping back behind the counter, watching the spectacle.  _

_ “Gosh why isn’t she working somewhere in electronics.” _

_ “I’ve tried to ask her, but it seems she’s too nervous to interview anywhere.” _

_ “Aw poor sweetheart. You think we should interveiw for her?” _

_ “That’s Illegal????” _

_ “So?” _

_ Alphys slammed the back of the machine. “That should have fixed it. For now at least.”  _

_ “Let’s hope so,” Bratty said, “I need some bad.” _

_ “Get some for me too!” said Catty as Bratty walked back to the machine.  _

_ Alphys stopped Bratty with her hand, and looked out the front window. “Wait wait.” She squinted, than ran behind the counter. “Heads up we have a customer!”  _

_ The three girls snapped into action like machines. Bratty started working on a table with a stain and Catty zipped to the register. Alphys stood at the counter, until suddenly her face went red. _

_ “H-Hold on you guys, I-I need to pee.” She ran to the back of the store quicker than the other two had ever seen.  _

_ “Right now??” Catty called, but stopped herself when the bell rang.  _

_ The person who entered slammed and held the door open, head down and hair aloof, panting like a tired dog.  _

_ “Do you guys sell water?” they moaned, in a dry voice.  _

_ “Yeah, well-” _

_ “No, it’s free.”  _

_ “Oh Thank the Angel.” They said, wandering and sitting at the front counter. “I need so much of it.” Catty furrowed her brow, and ducked under the counter, pulling out a large gallon of water and slamming it on the counter. “Aw hell yeah.” They grabbed it by the handle and started chugging it from the carton, while the two remaining ladies watched in curiosity.  _

_ “Hey, i’ve seen you before?” Said Bratty. _

_ “I was about to say the same thing!” Said Catty _

_ “Haha no way!” Said Bratty. _

_ “You should have.” They said, wiping the remaining water off their lip. “I’d hope Captain would be a good enough title to make people know you.”  _

_ “Oh yeah! You’re… uh…” _

_ “Unwin?” _

_ “Onwine?” _

_ “Antine?” _ _   
_ _ “Undertale?” _

_ “U-Undyne!”  _

_ “Yeah that’s…” Undyne blinked, and her eyes slanted when she realised neither of the two girls in front of her said her name. “Wait…” She turned to the back of the cafe, to see the small yellow dinosaur standing there awkwardly, wringing her hands together.  _

_ “H-How are y-you?”  _

_ Undyne paused, than slammed the table, making the empty water jug go flying.  _

_ “Oh hey! Alphys!”  _

_ “You two know each other??” Catty said, looking at one than the other in a routine motion.  _

_ “Yeah!” Said the captain, unhooking parts of her armor to take off. “We met at the dump.” _

_ “You went to the dump without us??” Cried Bratty _

_ “So betrayed…” Sighed Catty.  _

_ “It was my day off!” Whined Alphys. _

_ “Could you guys shut up???” said Undyne. _

_ They obliged, and Alphys walked over as Undyne slipped off the armor on her arm.  _

_ “I thought your rounds were in Waterfall?” Alphys said, “Why are you in Hotland?” _

_ “Stupid Routine check.” She said, rolling her visible eye and unhooking the other arm. “One guard gets lost and now Asgore thinks I need to give them all a tour like an old guy at a museum with some first graders.” She slipped the armor off and slammed it on the counter. “And it SUCKS! No offence but I hate it here.”  _

_ “No it makes sense.” Alphys slipped her glasses up her face. “As a water based monster who needs to keep your skin from drying out at risk of losing all hydration needed to keep you alive I can understand that.” Undyne blinked, and Alphys blushed when her friends started giggling. “S-sorry got a little nerdy there…” _

_ “No! No it’s cool.” Undyne said, rolling her shoulders back enjoying the freedom of having no armor on. “I’ve just never heard anyone put it that scientifically.” Undyne chuckled. “The most was adults telling me not to go here because I would drop dead immediately to keep me from running away and becoming fried fish.”  _

_ Alphys laughed awkwardly.  _

_ “What were you looking for in the dump?” Asked Catty, trying to keep them from silence.  _

_ “Big-ass swords!” Undyne said, Grinning, “I was thinking of collecting them. Also I love big swords.”  _

_ “Haha yeah I remember that!” _

_ “Alphys helped me find some stuff, she really knows the place.” _

_ “Well yeah she’s always there looking for-” Alphys waved her hands at Bratty. “...Dvds.” _

_ “Oh yeah you took some back with you when you left.” Undyne said. “You said we could chill and watch some sometime.”  _

_ Catty and Bratty tried to hold in their laughter as Alphys’s face morphed into fear.  _

_ “I-I what?” _

_ “Yeah remember? While you were leaving I said we should watch them sometime and you were like ‘yeah sure’! You were in kinda a hurry though.” _

_ Alphys’s blush almost took over her entire face. “Sorry S-sorry yeah you d-did, I mean I-I did say that.”  _

_ Undyne grabbed a cookie from under the glass and tapped the counter, giving her a second to think.  _

_ “We have no way of getting in contact for that!” _

_ “We don’t? I-I mean do you need it I mean you seem busy. A-And i could just find you i-” _

_ Undyne waved her hand. “Nah I’ve got free time. I don’t want you wandering around Waterfall searching for me. Besides I can make time for a movie night since i’ve never had one.” _

_ “Well me neither!” Alphys let slip out before she stopped herself. _

_ “Even if not, you seem cool, I wanna keep in contact.”  _

_ Alphys blushed. “T-thanks…”  _

_ Undyne pulled out her phone, mumbling about how she could never remember her number, than asked Bratty for a pen. She wrote it down messy on a napkin before handing Alphys another one with mouth half full of cookie, asking her to do the same.  _

_ Undyne’s phone suddenly rang, starting everyone in the cafe.  _

_ “Ah shit…” She sighed, “I gotta get back to work.” She grabbed the napkin, balancing that with the armor she had the throw back on as she hopped out the door. “I’ll see y'all later!!!” She waved somehow, mouth with three cookies in it, and walked out the door. The bell rang one last time. _

_ They stood there in silence, Bratty and Catty watching her leave out the window.  _

_ As soon as she was gone, they turned back to Alphys, big evil grins on their faces.  _

_ “Holy shit…” _

_ “You ACTUALLY got a girl’s number!” _

_ “I…” Alphys looked down at the napkin she held in her hands. “Oh my GOD.” Alphys’s blush took over her whole body as she ran to the bathroom, letting out a kettle-like whine as she went. Bratty and Catty watched, laughing to themselves.  _

_ When the laughter died down Catty looked at the empty glass where the cookies once were. “She didn’t pay for those.” _

_ “Who are we gonna call on her? The royal guard?” _

Undyne snickered as she called Alphys, letting the phone ring as she opened the hot fridge.

“Hello?”

“Hey Al!”

“Oh Hi Undyne? How you doing?”

“Good! Just getting some breakfast.” 

“Oh shoot, I need to do the same.”

Undyne heard shuffling from the other end. “Please tell me you have more than instant noodles?”

Alphys laughed nervously “Well…”

Undyne sighed. “Want me to bring you something?”

“No! No i’m good, I’ll figure something out.”

“How’s work been going?” Undyne asked, her phone on her shoulder. 

“Good! Asgore apparently found a mug that ‘looked like me’”

Undyne laughed. “Yeah he does that. It’s how he connects to people ya know?”

Alphys laughed too. “He’s the best boss i’ve had, hands down.”

“You’ve had two bosses.”

“Yeah I know but he’s still the best!”

Undyne laughed.   
“Anyway, what did you call me about?”

“Huh?”

“Well I mean, you usually call because you need help with something? What do you need.”

Undyne blushed. “Uhm...well you see.” She bit her lip “What about the weather?”

“The weather? Well I can check-”

“Actually wait! Looked outside! It’s wet. I’ll call you back later ok?”

“Oh! Ok! See ya!”

Undyne ended the call, and wiped the sweat off her forehead. 

After taking a deep breath, Undyne smiled. 

She was glad she got Alphys's number.


	6. The Cooler

“DO YOU THINK THIS OUTFIT IS APPROPRIATE?”

“Yes it’s fine Pap.”

“DO I SMELL NICE??”   
“I’m not  _ smelling _ you, Asgore isn’t either, and I have no nose.” 

“DO-”   
“CHILL!” Undyne yelled, punching the wall and creating a dent. “Whoops.”

“YOU THINK HE’LL CARE ABOUT THAT?”

Undyne stepped back. “Nah, I’ve put enough dents in the castle wall that he probably doesn’t notice them anymore.” 

Papyrus started flapping his hands excitedly. “I JUST WANT EVERYTHING TO BE JUST RIGHT FOR HIM!!!”

“Bro, the dude is practically my DAD. He won’t care if we’re dressed slightly casual.” 

“BUT HE’S NOT PRACTICALLY MY DAD! AND I WANT TO IMPRESS THE MONARCH I’VE NEVER MET!”

“Well i’ve met him, and he’s chill, so YOU should chill!”

“NO YOU SHOULD CHILL!”

“NO YOU!”

“NO YOU!”

This continued until the two reached sissy fight status, slapping each others hands with their faces turned and yelling at full volume. 

Undyne grabbed one of Papyrus’s hands, and held it in place with a triumphant “HA!” 

Papyrus tried to shake his hand free, but when he found he couldn’t escape the fish’s grip he held his arm low, and powerfully swung upwards, flipping Undyne into the air. She somersaulted Perfectly and landed on her feet, spinning on her ankles and throwing a magical spear at Papyrus, witch he dodged to the right. He raised a line of bones under Undyne, who leaped to the left, laughing. 

Papyrus, grinning, summoned a comically small bone, spinning in the air, and flicked it towards Undyne, who summoned her spear and pitched it right back towards him, but he ducked and the bone hit the window instead, breaking the fish-houses right eye. 

“Oh dammit.” Undyne said, holding her spear to her side. “I’m gonna have to bring out the extra window panes again.” 

“DO YOU THINK ASGORE WILL MIND THAT??”

“Again...I have broken so many castle windows.”

“STAIN GLASS?”

“You’ve been to that big hall before the throne room right?”

“YEAH, WITH THE OMINOUS BELLS.”

“Y-” Undyne looked at Papyrus, confused. “There’s. No bells there.”

“SAYS YOU.”

“A-Anyway.” Undyne opened the door, letting Papyrus walk in. “I’ve broken every one of those windows.”

“WOWIE! AREN’T THOSE ARTIFACTS.”

Undyne stepped in, and let the door close behind her. “Haha yeah, they’re about as old as Asgore, thankfully he was chill enough to not mind the countless older than time artifacts I’ve destroyed in my days.”

“YOU REALLY ARE DESTRUCTIVE.” Papyrus said, waving his gloved finger at Undyne like a scolding grandmother. “YOU NEED TO TRAIN YOUR FISTS CORRECTLY!”

“These ladies can’t be stopped!” Undyne flexed, making Papyrus giggle. 

“CAN YOU AT LEAST TRY? MY BONES ARE BREAKABLE BELIEVE IT OR NOT.” Undyne laughed. “AND IF YOU BREAK THESE ANCIENT ARTIFACTS I WON’T BE AS ‘CHILL’ AS THE KING.”

“Liar! I could pour soup in your lap and YOU’D apologize!” 

“COLOR ME GUILTY!” 

Undyne sat down, slamming her feet on the table. “That’s why I think you two would get along.”

“YOU’VE POURED SOUP IN HIS LAP AND HE APOLOGIZED??”

“NO! Well, yes. Well, that was a John Mulaney sketch-WHAT I MEAN IS you’re both…” Undyne leaped out of her chair, and surprise-attacked Papyrus from the back, and began boogieing the skeleton. “-WEENIES.”

Papyrus screamed at a pitch only nearby dogs stealing bones could hear. “I AM NO WEENIE!!!” He said, slipping out from underneath her, and running to the other side of the house. “I AM A SKELETON! SPEAK TO MY BROTHER IF YOU WANT A WEENIE.” 

Undyne chuckled. “Metaphorical weenies dumbass.” She made her way to the fridge, removing some tea packs for herself. “You’re both todal himbos, you’d get along swell.”

“A HI...WHAT??” 

“Exactly.” Undyne filled the pot with water. “But still, even if you two are on the same page, a murderer covered in dust could approach them and he’d offer them tea.”

“THAT SOUNDS LIKE AN UNLIKELY SITUATION!”

Undyne put the pot on the stove, and turned around, leaning against the counter. “Heh, Yeah I guess. But you gotta trust me that the king could pacify literally anyone.”

_ “Fuhu! Like they’d ever catch me!” Undyne proclaimed proudly, shoving the ice cream bar into her backpack.  _

_ “I’m still worried!” The ghost said. “They looked like they were close to finding you…”  _

_ “I’ll beat the crap out of them! NO ONE CAN CAPTURE THIS FISH!” _

_ “But-” _

_ “I AM A DOLPHIN. I CANNOT BE LEASHED-” The ghost suddenly shushed Undyne, their finger over her mouth. They sat silently in the water, before the heard wet footsteps.  _

_ “They’re here!” The ghost whispered, pulling Undyne behind a garbage pile, trying to make as little noise as possible. “You stay here! I’ll! I’ll!!! I’LL!! Scare them off!!” They said, and swept away, disappearing into the air.  _

_ Undyne thought about how she had only been in the dump for a few days, yet she was already tracked down.  _

_ She found a hole in the garbage pile, in between a broken bicycle and a large metal sheet, holding it up. Undyne spotted the armored guards, quietly looking all around the dump. There were two of them, completely covered in armor, so she couldn’t tell what kind of monsters they were. “Damn it,” she thought, “Can’t find a weakness.”  _

_ “Hello? Undyne? Are you hiding in here?” One called out, in a sickly sweet fake tone. _

_ “There’s no need to hide!” The other said, “We won’t hurt you!” _

_ “You’re parents are very worried about you.” _

_ “Foster parents…” Undyne grumbled to herself.  _

_ Suddenly, the ice cooler, left abandoned, started shaking. The guards turned towards it, and than at each other. _

_ “Is she small enough to fit in there?” one whispered to the other. The other shrugged. _

_ “Undyne?” they said, stepping towards the cooler. “Are you hiding in there?”  _

_ The cooler flew open, and hit the guards in the helmet with plastic, covered ice cream bars. It clanged against the helmet, and ice cream isn’t the best weapon, but it was functional.  _

_ “What the-”  _

_ The cooler began levitating, and the guards stepped back. _

_ “ooooOOOOooOOo” Said the cooler. “I am the ghost that lives inside this cooler!!!” Undyne giggled, her hand over her mouth to muffle the noise. “You shall leave my home!!” _

_ “I-I’m sorry mr. or miss. Or other ghost,” Said one guard, “We’re looking for a runaway child, we think she-” _

_ “I have seen no child!!” They said, using the lid as a mouth.  _

_ “But we heard rumors of her around here, and just to be saf-” _

_ “Come back with a warrant!!” They chucked more harmless ice cream bars at the guards.  _

_ “Ok! Ok! We’ll leave!” One guard leaned over to the other, whispering. “She doesn’t seem to be here anyway, must have been a dead end.” _

_ “Yeah.” the other agreed. “Besides, I don’t want to be on this ghost’s property.”  _

_ “This is the dump, they have no ownership.” _

_ “Still though.” _

_ One shrugged, and they both began leaving the dump, mumbling to one another. _

_ After waiting for a second, the ghost popped out of the ice cooler, and floated over to Undyne.  _ _   
_ _ “Well that sucked. You owe me now.”  _

_ “Ghosts are weird.” Undyne said, standing up and stretching. “It’d be SICK to possess things like that!” _

_ “Eh, it’s not the best.” They said, following Undyne’s stride. “You guys are born with a body, we have to go the extra step of finding ours.” _

_ “You thinking about being an ice cooler full time?” Undyne chuckled. _

_ “Ah shut up!” They said, picking up a wet ice cream bar and chucking it at Undyne, who caught it.  _

_ “You think it’s safe to eat?” she said, tearing at the muddy plastic cover. _

_ “Anything is safe to eat if you try hard enough.” _

_ Undyne raised the ice cream bar. “Cheers to that dude.”  _

_ “THERE SHE IS!” _

_ Undyne and the ghost turned, to see the two guards returning.  _

_ Undyne turned to the ghost.  _

_ “So. What’s the plan?” _

_ “Run?” _

_ “Run.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quickly working on the next chapter, so it'll pop out wither later tonight or tomorrow.
> 
> Like a....wordy WORDY baby.


	7. The Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last chapter's flashback

_ “LEAVE ME ALONE!” Undyne ducked under the beam, sliding to the other side, listening to the guards footsteps behind her. She kept running, splashing through the shallow river. _

_ Undyne had no Idea where she was, this part of waterfall was unfamiliar to her, but she needed to keep going.  _

_ She didn’t listen to what the guards were saying, it didn’t matter, it was all the same.  _

_ She looked up ahead, and saw a dark waterfall area. “Hell yeah, I can lose them there.” she thought.  _

_ She jumped for a boost of speed, and ran as fast as she could towards the dark area.  _

_ Undyne used the glowing mushrooms as guidance, stepping through the marsh trying to adjust to the darkness.  _

_ When she made it out, Undyne stopped and took heavy breaths. She kneeled down, feeling free hair trickle down onto her face. She needed to find a hiding place.  _

_ Undyne began to wander around, seeing familiar rivers and rock walls, speckled with glowing rocks.  _

_ She reached a large river, and saw small fish dancing around within. She sat down, her feet in the water, and closed her eyes.  _

_ “Please remain calm…” _

_ Undyne’s eyes shot open, and she turned around, to see one of the two guards. She laughed to herself, because one must have gotten lost.  _

_ “Why should I?” She snarled.  _

_ “I’m not going to hurt you…” the guard seemed tired.  _

_ “But you’re going to take me back.” Undyne stood up. “And I won’t let you!”  _

_ “Wai-” Before the guard could finish, Undyne flipped backwards into the river, and began swimming.  _

_ She kept kicking, letting the water flow through her gills, trying to go as fast as possible. She knew the guards could never catch her in the water, with all that heavy armor water would slow them down.  _

_ Undyne furrowed her eyes, she heard a very loud rushing noise. She allowed herself to peak above the water. Not only did she see the guard running along the river’s edge, but she saw a huge upward waterfall above her.  _

_ She took a deep breath through her gills, surveying her options.  _

_ She could leap out and start running by foot again, but even she would get tired, and than the guards would catch her. _

_ She also could give herself up, but for her personal pride there was no way.  _

_ The third option was attempting to swim up the waterfall.  _

_ She closed her eyes, and kicked. _

_ Undyne never imagined swimming up a waterfall before, mostly because the others were two small, but after the strong kick and a leap, she began climbing the water, feeling it push against her face.  _

_ It was no time before she reached the top, leaping into the air and diving back into the water. There was another waterfall ahead, so she kicked and spun straight towards it. Undyne leaped right into the middle, but unexpectedly she fell through the water, and slammed against the rock floor. _

_ When she got up, she looked around. _

_ One wall was completely made of water, and the other four of stone, it was quick to figure out she was in a cave hidden behind the water. She got up, and saw a small, abandoned tutu lying sadly in the corner. Undyne fell back down onto her back, and took a deep breath.  _

_ She had no idea what time it was when she woke up.  _

_ The water was still rushing, and the back of her head hurt from the stone floor, Her gills burned from breathing in too quickly.  _

_ Undyne groaned, and got up. The guards had probably headed back to the castle by now.  _

_ She rolled her shoulders and stepped out of the water curtain, letting it flow on her.  _

_ Then she started walking. If she kept going through waterfall she’d reach the dump again eventually, than her and the ghost could figure out a better hiding spot. Or they could fortify a fortress with cannons and fire to keep them safe.  _

_ “She should have ended up here Sir.”  _

_ Undyne froze. “God. DAMN it.”  _

_ She turned around, ready to sprint in the opposite direction. But something inside her stirred.  _

_ She didn’t know what, or why, but she wanted to stay. _

_ She wanted to stay and fight. _

_ “The waterfall leads here-there she is!”  _

_ Undyne didn’t turn around. She stood, fists ready.  _

_ She could hear the guards approaching through the water. There were more than two now. _

_ “Please, come home.” one said, “You must be so tired.” _

_ Undyne paused. Than laughed. _

_ “Ha! I could go for years.” _

_ She heard a few guards step back or stop, but some than continued to approach.  _

_ “Please come with us peacefully, you won’t be harmed.”  _

_ Undyne tightened her fist, feeling magic sparking between her fingers.  _

_ “If you want to take me back,” Undyne summoned bullets around her, and turned around. “Than fight me!” _

_ The guards looked at one another. Undyne was able to get a good look. There were five. Three without helmets. With how wet and tired a bird-looking guard looked, Unydne assumed they were the one who chased them the longest. One was rabbit looking, and the other was clearly a lizard of some kind. The other two were unknowable.  _

_ She could take them.  _

_ “We don’t want to fight you.” The bird-one said. “We just want to take you home.” _

_ “Well sometimes we have to do things we don’t want to do to accomplish things we do huh? As grown-ups I thought you’d know that.” Two of them stepped back. Undyne smirked. “COME AT ME PUSSIES.”  _

_ The bird guard summoned some feather-shaped bullets, and they came at Undyne in a spiral pattern. She easily ducked under it. _

_ “You’re not even trying!” She threw her bullets, and they hit the bird in the beak, taking off some health. “What? You scared a kid will beat you up.” _

_ “I’m getting sick of this.” A still-helmeted guard said. It seemed to be the other guard from the dump. “Come with is peacefully or we’ll take you by force.  _

_ “Than TAKE ME!” She summoned some bullets behind them, stunning them in the back, than went to hit them in the front, but they blocked it with their own ring-shaped attack. They grabbed it from the side and tossed it at Undyne, letting it duplicate. Undyne stepped back and shot herself through the hoops, and punched the guard in the face, knocking them both into the water.  _

_ The bird guard cawed, summoning a much larger swarm of feathers. Undyne rolled off of the other guard’s body and hid behind it. _

_ She crawled across the river’s bottom, and grabbed the bird guard by the leg, and pulled them, ruining their balance. Their face hit the river floor, and the rabbit tossed some carrot attacks. Undyne, still holding onto the bird’s leg, grabbed it tightly and swung it around, and threw their body at the rabbit’s, knocking them over.  _

_ Undyne turned to the lizard guard. They dived and went to grab her arm, but she dodged and hit bullets against his head. With the strike fell down.  _

_ The first guard, now climbing up, threw one last ring attack at the child.  _

_ She turned, and caught it.  _

_ She grinned. She could feel her hand burning, and the slow damage it was doing, but she could do it. She swung back and tossed the ring back at it’s owner, right into the helmet.  _

_ Undyne looked around for the last guard, and found them on the other side of the waterfall, calmly standing there. _

_ “YOU WANT A PIECE OF THIS!!” Undyne yelled at them. _

_ “No thank you.” They said, taking off their helmet, revealing the copious amounts of white fluff underneath. “A runaway pup who doesn’t want to go home that bad… well needless to say I don’t think we’d be taking you home.” The dog approached, and Undyne, eyes narrowed and attacks ready, let it. “You’re fostered correct?”  _

_ Undyne frowned. “Yeah, it sucks.”  _

_ The dog kneeled down, worried. “Did they hurt you?”  _

_ Undyne looked away. “Not yet.” _

_ The dog nodded sincerely, and put their armored hand on Undyne’s shoulder. “Than we will not take you back.” The dog turned behind them, “Do you agree your majesty?”  _

_ Undyne looked at the dog in confusion, than looked in the same place they were.  _

_ Standing, slightly covered in shadow, stood a very tall, large man. He stepped forward, revealing the cloak that covered him, and the crown on his head.  _

_ He nodded.  _

_ “Yeah I think so.” He looked at the injured guards. “I don’t think I want anymore guards being injured.” he looked at Undyne, a strange kindness in his eyes. “Or no child injured.” _

_ “We will find you a new hom-” the dog began. _

_ “No!” Undyne shoved their hand off her shoulder, and stepped back. “I don’t WANT to go to another family!” _

_ The dog tilted it’s head. “Why?” _

_ “I want to live on my own!” She declared, “Even if I have to build my own house!”  _

_ “Pup-” _

_ “Dogeny…” they turned to their king, stood up, and stepped aside. Asgore approached, getting the bottom of his cloak wet in the river. “How old are you, child?” _

_ “12!” _

_ Asgore smiled warmly. “Dear Child… you are far too young to live alone. You need someone to care for you.” _

_ “I have my ghost friend!” _

_ “An adult to look after you.” Asgore smiled down at Undyne. This close she could tell how tall her was. “Why don’t we discuss this over some nice warm tea? You must be very cold.” _

_ Undyne shook her head. “We don’t need to ‘discuss’ anything! I’ve made a decision!” She crossed her arms. “I’m living alone!!” _

_ “Child-”  _

_ “I’m strong enough to live alone!” _

_ Asgore lowered his head. “I believe you child, but I cannot allow someone of your age living without adult supervision.” He looked at her sadly. “Not just because of the law, but because of my own morals.” _

_ “I don’t believe that you believe!!” She yelled, baring her teeth. “I’m the strongest!” _

_ Asgore stayed silent. _

_ “Fine then!!” She said, the break the silence, “Fight me! I’ll show you how strong I am.”  _

_ Asgore looked at her, and smiled. “Alright then.” _

_ Undyne grinned. She summoned bullets on all sides of him, and let them fire. Asgore summoned white, sparking fire in his hand, and spun around, destroying all of them. Undyne leaped into the air and lunged for his head. He dodged her lunge to the right, and caught her in his paw before she could hit the ground. He placed her down safely. _

_ Undyne glared up at him. _

_ “Why aren’t you fighting back?” _

_ “I don’t want to hurt you.” _

_ Undyne rolled her eyes. She flipped backward, creating large bullets and kicking them before landing. Asgore dodged once more, letting the bullets hit the cave wall.  _

_ Undyne was getting angry. She ran to the end of the cavern’s room, and using her might picked up a large rock. She ran back.  _

_ “DODGE THIS! NYAH!” She threw the large rock. Asgore, calm as ever, quickly summoned his trident from under her cloak, destroying the boulder in a flash of red light. The broken rocks fell down into the river, as it carried them away down the waterfall.  _

_ “I apologise,” he said, “I did not mean to-” _

_ “NYAH SHOW OFF!” Undyne bent down, feeling the magic course through her arm to her hand. The light began to assemble, trying to form what Undyne desired. “Come on…” she said to herself.  _

_ The small weapon formed in a flash of light, perfectly fit for Undyne’s fist, as she grabbd onto it tightly. _

_ “HA!” _

_ Then it exploded. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to finish the flashback in this chapter, but realized it made better sense to finish it in chapter 8, so see you then!


	8. The Bandage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last two chapters.

Undyne swirled her spoon in the golden flower tea, deep in thought.

“HELLO? HELLO???? DID YOI LEAVE THIS REALM?”   
Undyne snapped awake, and turned to Papyrus. “Oh, sorry dude I zoned out.”

“NO IT’S OK.”   
“How long was I out?”

“TIME IS MERELY AN ILLUSION CREATED BY MEN AND MONSTERS TO COUNT THE HOURS UNTIL DEATH, THERE’S NO NEED TO WORRY YOURSELF.”

“Sorry dude, really” she looked at the clock, “Hm, Asgore should have been here by now, it’s also time for your cooking portion of the lesson.”

“IT’S OK, YOU SEEM TIRED.”

“I’m not tired!” Undyne yawned, “I just need some tea.” 

Papyrus thought to himself. “CAN I HAVE SOME?”

“Sure!” Undyne smiled, “Do you want flavoring or?”

“I CAN’T TASTE.”

“Oh, right.” 

“I JUST WANT TO SHARE THE EXPERIENCE.” 

Undyne chuckled. “Alright pap.” 

  
  


_ Undyne saw white light. It hurt to open her eyes. Her throat hurt.  _

_ “W. where am i?” She heard shuffling, then distant voices.  _

_ “She’s awake.” they said “allow them in” they said.  _

_ Undyne focused. She saw a white ceiling, with bright magically lit ceiling lights. She felt the pillow, and sat up.  _

_ She saw two doctors, each looking at the door. Next to her on a table was a cup of tea, it seemed cold. _

_ The ghost flew straight through the door, startling the doctors, and they went directly to Undyne, grabbing the edge of her bed.  _

_ “ARE YOU OK?” _

_ Undyne winced at the loud noise. “Yeah, yeah i’m. I’m good I think.”  _

_ “You sure? You sure???? YOU SURE????” _

_ “YES YES YES!!!!” Undyne yelled back.  _

_ The ghost wiped off figurative sweat. “Thank goodness.” They smiled.  _

_ Undyne smiled back.  _

_ The ghost frowned. “Now I feel really bad about that joke I made.” _

_ Undyne frowned as well. “What do you?” _

_ One of the doctors walked over to the ghost. “The king wants to see her, can you let him?” _

_ “Fine.” The ghost floated away, and the king wandered in, guided by a doctor, and quickly took a seat next to Undyne, the seat was a bit too small for him.  _

_ “I...I am so sorry.”  _

_ “Sorry for what…” Undyne said sadly, “I attacked you.”  _

_ “Yes but…” Asgore started down, “But you got hurt.”  _

_ “I seem to be fine.” Undyne said, “I don’t see any major injuries.” _

_ Asgore looked like he was about to cry. “That’s… the thing.”  _

_ “What are you talking about…” stopped, letting the feeling come back to every inch of her body.  _

_ Something was on her head.  _

_ She felt her face, and felt the bandage wrapped around one side. _

_ “They weren’t able to restore it. I’m so sorry.” _

_ Undyne closed one eye at a time. She could only see out of one. _

_ “We were able to fix the eye itself.” Said one of the doctors. “But we couldn’t restore the sight, and the scarring around it is permanent.”  _

_ “I’m so-” _

_ “Let me see.”  _

_ The doctor looked down, and stepped over to the counter, and pulled out a hand mirror. _

_ “Are you quite sure-” _

_ “Let me see.”  _

_ The doctor passed the mirror to Undyne, who saw the cloth held tightly on her face. In one fell swoop, she ripped it off, to the dismay of the two doctors and Asgore. _

_ She looked at her broken eye. _

_ The yellow was much less saturated, and her scalrea was pure white, and seemed to have lost it’s functionality, not expanding and thinning with the other. There was scarring around her eye, one witch cut through her eyebrow.  _

_ Asgore put his paw on her arm, lowering the mirror. _

_ “I am… so so sorry.” _

_ Undyne took a deep breath. Then smiled. Then grinned. Then laughed. _

_ “Are you kidding? It looks Badass!!” _

_ “Doesn’t it hurt?” Said a worried Asgore. _

_ “Yeah a little.” Said Undyne, shrugging, “But that’ll go away, and it’s worth it. It looks awesome!” _

_ Asgore sadly smiled, and started laughing. “You are… a strange child.” he said, “And a strong one.” _

_ Undyne frowned. “Not strong enough apparently.” She crossed her arms. “I couldn’t even beat you!”  _

_ Asgore frowned, looking away. Then he turned to her, smiling. _

_ “Excuse me, do you want to know how to beat me?” _

  
  


Papyrus sipped the tea, Watching Undyne sleep sitting. 

She opened her eyes, and saw him sitting there, smiling. 

“Oh, sorry did I go out again?” 

“IT’S OK I’M USED TO IT.” Papyrus sipped the tea again. “MY BROTHER DOES IT ALL THE TIME.”

“Oh god,” Undyne said, sticking her finger in the tea to check the temperature. “The one thing I don’t want to be.” 

“YOU SURE YOU DON’T NEED A NAP?”

Undyne yawned. “Maybe after Asgore comes.” she said, than chugged down the whole cup of tea in one go, wiping the rest off her lip. “And i’m not THAT tired, just in a reminiscing mood.”

“OH DEAR DID MY BROTHER INFECT YOU?” Papyrus jumped over to the other side of the table, checking the scales on her arms. “DID HE BITE YOU?” 

Undyne shook him off. “OH GOD no.” 

Papyrus sighed in relief and headed back to his seat. “WHAT ARE YOU REMINISCING ABOUT?”

“Oh just…” Undyne looked at the empty cup. “...Childhood.” 

The two perked up when they heard Undyne’s phone ring. Undyne frowned and held her phone.

“The hell, it’s Alphys. She knows it’s training hours.”

“MAYBE IT’S SOMETHING IMPORTANT?”

Undyne picked it up. “Hello? Al?”

“H-Hey Undyne!” 

“What’s going on? It’s training hours. Are you ok?” 

“Yes, Yes! I’m fine! Sorry, Asgore wanted me to let you know he couldn’t make it.” Undyne covered the mic and relayed the information to Papyrus. 

“Aw that’s a shame why?”

“Well, we had a meeting about the CORE, and it ran longer than he thought. It’s too late for him to get there before it ends...so…”

“OOoh ok. It’s alright, let him know he can come by any other time!”

“I’ll pass the message!” Alphys said, “I’ll uh, see you later?”

“Yeah!”

Alphys hung up. 

Undyne looked at the clock. “Ah shit, yeah it’s about time you head home.” Undyne sighed, and stood up, “Sorry we didn’t do anything.”

“IT’S ALRIGHT WE CAN DO IT NEXT TIME.” Papyrus looked down. “THOUGH I SHOULD STAY AND HELP CLEAN UP.” 

“Huh?”   
“I’M A SKELETON, YOU SEE,” 

Undyne walked over, and saw the chair he was sitting in covered in all the golden flower tea he drank. 

“Oh.” Undyne laughed. “Nah, Nah I can clean it up. It’s just leaf water.” 

“ALRIGHT THEN!” Papyrus stood up, and waved goodbye to Undyne, “I’LL SEE YOU LATER!”

“See ya!”

Undyne watched the door close. She walked over to her table, and gazed into her empty cup.

She went back over to the kettle, and filled it with water, than put it on the stove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as much as I've written so far, i'll think of something else to post soon!


	9. The Glyph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne cannot sleep, F

It was quiet. Way too quiet for Undyne to be comfortable. For being so tired, she couldn’t bring herself to fall asleep.

She rolled over, trying to keep her eyes closed, but they just wouldn’t stay shut. 

She sighed, and sat up, letting the blanket fall down and pile up on her lap. 

Undyne rubbed her face and stared at the clock. 

It was way too late to still be awake. At least for her. 

Undyne let her eyes adjust to the darkness, and scanned the books on her small shelf. There were some borrowed human history books from Alphys on the top shelf, but If she started reading those she’d get to interested to fall asleep. 

The bottom shelf had fighting instructions books, and books on bullet patterns and weapon summoning that Asgore had given her in her youth. The books were hardly read though, and the pages were ripped and graffitied beyond recognition. The only one that was slightly read was the weapon summoning book, but Undyne had memories of getting bored and throwing it to the side. She didn’t need it anymore, so reading it now would be pointless. 

The two middle shelves were full of monster history books. Some well read and filled with notes and bookmarks placed in the most badass parts. Some books about the unknown part of monster history, the foggy time before the war that barely any monsters can recall. Most were written and given to her for free by Gerson, who always loved hearing her thoughts on certain people and places. One book was just a written manuscript of the glyphs written around waterfall, just added extra notes and historical context. 

Undyne had read all those books, maybe grabbing one would help her fall asleep. 

She stretched and slid out of her bed, running her webbed fingers through the different worn books comfortably sleeping on the shelves. Undyne picked out the manuscript, she knew it by heart, but it could get her bored and tired enough to actually sleep. 

“Why did the humans attack? It seemed they had nothing to fear. Humans are unbelievably strong. It would take the soul of nearly every monster…”

_ “...Just to equal the power of a single human soul.” _

_ Undyne traced the words with her armored fingers, feeling every letter’s indent into the wall across her covered scales. _

_ “That’s what is written huh?” Undyne snapped back to her senses, and turned to the scientist, scribbling in chicken scratch on her clipboard. “I wonder how accurate that is.” _

_ “Well i’d think it is.” Undyne said. _

_ “It’s difficult to be sure.” Alphys looked up from her clipboard and to the glyphs. “Based on the time they were written and the population of the time, as well as the technology of the time...it’s hard to tell if it’s underestimating or overestimating.” _

_ “Overestimating?” _

_ “Well… the monster’s from the war were already old at this point, but they could have been basing it off of the population prior to the war, which went down extremely afterwards.” Alphys started clicking her pen in thought. “However when the travelling populace reached waterfall and began writing, the population would have gone up by two or three generations.” Alphys began writing again, way quicker than anyone should be writing. “And based on their technology, saying all the current populace was equal to a single soul could be a rough estimate based on what they knew, and that could be skewed due to the time.” She started looking over what she already wrote. “That and I wonder how much that’s changed, based on the rising population being much more than back then and…” Alphys looked up at an amused Undyne. “Sorry I went a bit off there didn’t I?” _

_ Undyne smirked. “No no it’s interesting.” Undyne looked back at the expertly carved glyphs. “I never really thought about them that way.” _

_ “How did you think of them?” Alphys said, pen at the ready. _

_ Undyne closed her eyes, and looked at the other glyphs across the walls. “I always just thought of them as a story, that someone is telling.” She shrugged. “Less about the accuracy and more about the person writing it from back then. And how their story is unfinished.” _

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “Well…” Undyne turned back to Alphys. “We’re not out yet are we?” Undyne felt the glyphs once more. “I hope soon whoever wrote these will be at peace.” _

_ Alphys looked at her feet. “Yeah...I hope so too.” _

_ They stood in silence. The echoes of the water drops falling onto the river filled the room. _

_ Undyne closed her eyes, and decided to break the silence. _

_ “Did you get the info you wanted?” Undyne smiled, stepping away from the wall. _

_ Alphys snapped back into reality and nodded. “Y-Yeah.” She shoved the clipboard into the pocket. “Sorry you had to drag me around Waterfall… I...do not know where I'm going.” She laughed. _ _   
_ _ “It’s alright.” Undyne said, picking up her helmet from the wooden floor. “It’s important research I’m gathering.” _

_ “K-Kinda…” Alphys stuttered. “Asgore wants me to research souls as much as possible before I start. And I wanted to get a good history lesson about them.” _

_ “And Waterfall really is the place to go for that.” Undyne laughed. The began leading the two back to the small cave where her house was, and Alphys skittered behind. “If you want more info on the accuracy of that glyph you should ask Gerson. He’s old.” _

_ “How old?” _

_ Undyne thought, her fingers on her chin. “Old as balls.” Undyne chuckled to herself while balancing her helmet with her hand. “Even the oldest people in Waterfall say he was old when they were young.” _

_ “Wow are you serious?” _

_ “Yeah.” Undyne tossed her helmet up into the air and caught it. “I’m surprised Asgore didn’t recommend you go straight to him, I think they’re old friends or something.” _

_ “Well if he’s THAT old than yeah.” Alphys played with the sleeve around her hand, trying to roll it up. _

_ Suddenly a rock decided their conversation was boring, and wanted to shake it up a bit, as it kept itself within Alphys’ set path, until she tripped on it. Undyne quickly grabbed her by the back of her coat, holding Alphys sideways above the floor. _

_ “You aight?” Undyne pulled Alphys up, and she stumbled a bit, regaining her balance. _

_ “Y-Yeah i’m alright sorry.” _

_ Undyne picked up the rock from the floor, and chucked it into the river with a loud ‘plop’ _

_ She frowned. “I never could figure out how to skip those.” _

_ Alphys picked up a flatter rock, and pitched it, watching it effortlessly bounce across the river. “It’s about the angle.” She picked up another one, placed it in Undyne’s hand, and she let Alphys guide the arm with her claws. “If you chuck it more to the side-and of course with a flatter rock-and aimed more this way.” Alphys let go of her arm. “And try with a little less force.” Undyne threw the rock, and it looked like it wanted to skip, but fell down instead. “Hmmm.” Alphys let Undyne grab the rock. “Try pitching more with the wrist.” Alphys showed an example, and Undyne replicated. _

_ She held the rock and threw it into the water, watching it skip once, than falling in. Undyne frowned, and paced back to the cave wall. _

_ “It....takes some practice. Though, skipping rocks on lava is a little more difficult than on water so-” _

_ Undyne came running through, carrying a huge boulder, and sent it careening into the river, watching water soar everywhere than fall back to the ground as quickly as it left, drenching everything, including the two women. _

_ Undyne grinned at Alphys. “That do anything for ya?” _

_ Alphys, wordlessly, took off her glasses and began cleaning them. “Well, it was really impressive.” She said, blushing, “But now I know this lab coat’s busted.” _

_ “Isn’t that the-” _

_ “-third time this week? Yeah.” _

_ “Science sure is a messy business.” _

_ “Well less science more moving into the lab.” Alphys laughed, lifting up the bottom of her soaked lab coat. “Many boxes have snagged on this thing.” _

_ “Chop the bottom off then, fuck the system.” _

_ “It’s uniform though!” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “Yeah!” _

_ “Yeah???” _

_ “...yes?” _

_ Undyne snickered and started laughing, leading Alphys back through the path. _

_ “You can always take it up with Asgore if it’s a problem.” _

_ “N-No no it’s fine. I’ll get used to it.” _

_ “Hey it took awhile to get used to the armor too.” Undyne said, “It's really heavy and gets hot easily.” _

_ “At least you don’t live in Hotland.” _

_ Undyne leaned in to Alphys. “You wanna know a secret?” _

_ Alphys stepped away. “Y-Yeah?” _

_ Undyne looked around, like a child about to say a bad word on a playground. “Asgore hates his outfit too.” _

_ “Noooooo!” Alphys said, hand on her mouth. “No way?” _

_ “Yeah.” Undyne stood back up, and kept walking, “He’d much rather wear like a t-shirt, but he has some idea about being an icon to the people. And also his armor has much better defence in case a human suddenly shows up.” _

_ “Wow.” Alphys laughed. “My first two weeks in the Royal ranks and it turns out everyone would much rather wear t-shirts and shorts than what we’re wearing.” _

_ “Yeah but what we’re wearing is super badass.” _

_ “I’d don’t feel super badass right now.” Alphys said, gazing down at her wet and muddy coat. “Mostly I feel wet and muddy.” _

Undyne rubbed her eyes. Sleeping was impossible. It was one of those nights. Undyne felt on her drawer top for her phone and picked it up. The light hurt her eyes, but she squinted and adjusted. 

Some unread texts, some missed calls, none important. Undyne rolled her eyes and started clicking. 

**“Hey pap, are you awake?” **

The immediate dots appearing on the screen let her know he was. 

**“OF COURSE! WHY ARE YOU?”**

**“Can’t sleep F” **

**“YOU WANT SOME WARM MILK?”**

**“Oh dear ANGEL yes”**

**“WITH SOME CINNAMON?”**

**“Stop making my mouth water and get tf over here” **

Undyne put down her phone and rolled quickly out of bed, stretching her whole body upwards. She was putting her eyepatch on when she heard the knock on the door.

“You got here fast-” she furrowed her brow as she saw the mailman. Fiddling with a package. 

“Oh, sorry ma’am I didn’t know if you were awake or not.” 

“Unfortunately I am, what’s up?”

The mail man juggled the package, it being too big for them to carry comfortably. “It’s a package from the Royal Scientist, sorry it's late.”

“Oh I didn’t know she was sending one. 

She grabbed the package in one arm, and signed the slip in the other, then she closed the door and placed the package on the table. She summoned a small white spear and stabbed it right into the box, cutting it open violently. Inside lay an unknowable techy device. Undyne lifted it up and shook it around, trying to figure out what it was. At the bottom of the box lay a small note. Undyne held it up, and could barely make out the words.

“Hey Undyne! I heard you had gotten a telescope, so I wanted to help out a bit by adding a few...modifications. You don’t have to use them if you don’t want, but it should be pretty easy to figure out where they go and all that. -Alphys.”

Undyne smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh mama another chapter, i'm winging it fully at this point kinda so I hope ya'll are along for the ride.


	10. The Cup

“YOU LEFT IT THERE???”

“I want people to be able to use it.”   
Papyrus took some dramatic deep breaths, Undyne couldn’t tell if he was genuinely breathing or faking it for effect. 

“WHAT IF SOMEONE STEALS IT??”

“No one’s gonna steal it pap.” Undyne patted him on the baseball-covered shoulder. “And if they do i’ll be the first to know.” 

Papyrus breathed slowly, calming himself down. “OK! I’M OK! I AM SORRY!” He began twisting the bottom of his shirt nervously. “YOU JUST SEEMED TO REALLY LOVE IT SO…”

“I’ll still use it, duh.” She shrugged. “I just won’t keep it cooped up in a closet somewhere until I have the free time to use it, if other people can.” 

“YEAH…” Papyrus snapped back to his senses, and clapped his hands together. The gloves muffled the sound, but the action was still effective. “YOU WANTED SOME MILK.” 

“Oh god yes.” Undyne yawned. “You promised me cinnamon.” 

“RIGHT!” Papyrus skipped over to the kitchen wall, grabbing milk from the fridge. “OH GOOD IT’S ALREADY...WARM.” He stuck his arm in the fridge, confused, than turned to Undyne. “YOU’RE FRIDGE IS BROKEN. IT’S HOT.”

Undyne laughed sleepily. “No it’s not broken, I hate cold food so Al made me a hot fridge.” 

Papyrus stared at her in confused awe. “...WHAT.” 

“Just ignore it.” Papyrus shrugged and grabbed a fish-shaped mug from the cupboard, and filled it with the heated up milk. He reached into his back jean pocket and pulled out a small bottle of cinnamon. “You brought some with you huh?” Said Undyne, her head in her hand, eyes half closed.

“I ALWAYS COME WELL PREPARED WITH ALL SPICES IN CASE OF SPAGHETTI!”

“...Even cinnamon?”

“WHY NOT?”

“Papyrus…” Undyne stopped herself before saying that Papyrus could poison somebody, “...You do you, you crazy chef.”

“I ALSO CARRY ALL KINDS OF SAUCES AND NOODLES!”

“You have two back jean pockets.”

Papyrus stirred the milk with a mini sword, and passed it over to Undyne who was sitting at the table. “HOT AND READY.”

“Oh I needed this.” She started downing the contents, only stopping when hearing Papyrus object. 

“IF YOU DRINK IT QUICKLY IT’LL KEEP YOU AWAKE! TRY DRINKING IT SLOWER.” 

“I have never done that ever in my life.” 

“JUST TRY IT!” he sat down, watching her with anticipation. 

Undyne thinned her eyes and started down at the cup. She stuck out her lips and started sipping it slowly, before making a terrible face and placing the cup down. 

“Nope, nope, I hate that.” Papyrus laughed, leaning his head back. “Hey? Fuck you?” Papyrus finished his snickering while Undyne chugged the warm milk. “Ugh, I think I need some tea.”

“YEAH BECAUSE YOU DRANK IT TOO FA-” 

Undyne reached over the table and held Papyrus’s jaw shut. She silently shook her head, then slowly backed away. 

Papyrus quietly snickered to himself as Undyne made her way back to the kitchen. 

“At least when I drink something I actually absorb it.”

“LOW BLOW.”

Undyne smirked at him, then laughed to herself. “Man, monsters really are weird.” She grabbed a different cup from the cupboard. 

“HM?”

“Well I mean,” She placed the pot on the stove and turned to face Papyrus, “You know, as a kid I never really thought there were monsters that couldn’t like...eat the same and shit. I just never thought about it.” 

“YEAH I MEAN, I DIDN’T KNOW WHAT PUKING WAS TILL YOU JUST  _ HAD _ TO EXPLAIN IT TO ME.”

“And isn’t your life better?”

“NO.” 

“Knowledge is power.”

“IGNORANCE IS BLISS.” Undyne picked up some hot water on her finger, and flicked it at Papyrus. “THE GREAT AND UNDEFEATABLE UNDYNE EVERYBODY.” he wiped the water off his face. “THEY SAY IF SHE OPPOSES YOU, YOU WON’T COME OUT ALIVE.” Undyne chuckled. “VILLAINS AND CRIMINALS QUIVER IN THEIR BOOTS WHEN THEY HEAR HER COMING.” 

“No one can oppose her spear of justice.” 

“RUMOR HAS IT SHE’S LIKE A TIGER, WHEN SHE PINS YOU DOWN YOU HAVE HAVE NO HOPE.”

“She breaks boulders for fun.” 

“SHE EATS HUMAN HEARTS FOR PLEASURE.”

“She can be hiding anywhere.” Undyne poured the tea into her cup, and chugged it whole.

“SHE DRINKS SCOLDING TEA IN ONE GO.”

Undyne chucked the empty bottle at Papyrus’s skull. “She doesn’t care about your opinion of her drinking habits.” 

Papyrus rubbed his skull where the cup broke, grinning. “SHE TRULY IS A FORCE TO BE RECKONED WITH.”   
“Especially when made fun of.”   
“ESPECIALLY AT 4 IN THE MORNING.”

“ESPECIALLY when sleep deprived.” She bent over, picking up the broken shards. “But her ultimate task, CAN she glue back together a cup.”

“AH YES, YOUR ULTIMATE NEMESIS,” Papyrus picked up a piece and twiddled it between his fingers, “GLASS SHARDS.” 

“Oh shit.” Undyne laughed, stealing the piece from Papyrus’s fingers. “Will she make it through?”

“WILL THE CUP EVER BE FIXED TO ITS FORMER GLORY?”

“Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z”

Undyne hit her foot on the side of the table, tripping over. She caught herself and flipped over, but the cup shards went flying everywhere, breaking into more pieces.    
“OR FIND OUT NOW, IN WATERFALL.” 

Undyne threw the broken handle at him. “GOD you’re so MEAN to me.” She laughed. “You’re such a BULLY-i’m arresting you.” 

“I KNOW THE LAW I’LL SUE!” 

“I’ll sue you for suing!”

“THAT IS!” Papyrus picked up the handle from his lap, fiddled with it. “NOT HOW IT WORKS!”

“I’ll sue the law!” Undyne stole the handle from Papyrus, who gave her a comedic pout. She looked at it and frowned. “Aw shit, I didn’t realise it was this cup.”

“WITCH CUP?” 

Undyne shook her head, and placed the handle on the table. “Nothing, it was...just a gift.”

“ASGORE GIVES YOU A LOT OF CUPS HUH?”

“You...could say that.”

_ The ghost floated still, arms crossed, watching Undyne continue. “So.” They said, annoyed.  _

_ Undyne turned to them, pausing what she was doing. “So?” _

_ “So… you’re leaving huh?”  _

_ Undyne stopped, and put down the package. “I’m not leaving forever.” _

_ “Sure seems like it.” Undyne approached the phantom, smiling nervously. “You know what’s up, my training’s getting more serious and I can’t, you know, live in a dump anymore.” _

_ “Iv’d lived here for ages.” _

_ “You’re also, spectral?” Undyne paced back towards her bag. “We work differently you know.” She started placing small things back into her bag. “Besides, even if I did continue living in abandoned shacks across Waterfall, I can’t make the trek to New Home everyday through Hotland.”  _

_ The ghost appeared in front of her, eyes narrowed. “Come on you don’t even NEED this training right?” Undyne turned her head to the floor. “Hanging out around Waterfall beating up bullies isn’t THAT bad of a life right?”  _

_ Undyne paused, and zipped up her bag. “I don’t want that to be my whole life.” She felt through the front pocket, making sure her extra eye patches were packed. “I need to actually accomplish something.” _

_ “You are!” the ghost yelled, “You’re enjoying yourself!”  _

_ “I don’t want to just BE anymore!” Undyne looked directly at the ghost. “I want to actually make a difference down here.” Undyne threw her backpack behind her, feeling the weight on her back. “I’m sorry but i’m not happy being a nuisance child who gets in the way and smells like the dump anymore.” She stood up, trying not to look at her friend. “You can live however you want, but I've grown up. And you should too.”  _

_ Undyne had grown a lot the past two years. She’d gotten much taller, let her hair grow out, and went up many shoe sizes. It was strange, even though the ghost was...a ghost, they seemed to grow up with her too, at least physically.  _

_ The ghost appeared in front of her again, and Undyne stopped in her track.  _

_ “Please don’t go.” The ghost wrapped Undyne’s hands in their own, looking at the floor. “I don’t have any other friends.”  _

_ Undyne looked to the side, then removed her hands from the ghosts. “I’m not gonna be gone forever, just until my training is complete.” The ghost looked at her, sadly, “besides, I’ll have enough time to visit.” She smiled. “It’ll probably be super boring in the castle anyway!” _

_ The ghost perked up, and smirked. “Yeah, probably just sipping tea with your pinky up.” _

_ “And quilting.” _

_ “Please promise me you will never quilt.”  _

_ They both laughed. _

_ “Oh, OH! OH!!!!” The ghost jumped into a garbage pile, looking for something. Undyne stood on one foot, tilted over, waiting for them to finish. They shot out, and shoved a small cup into Undyne’s hand. It was cyan, with little waves on the sides. “I found this while waiting for you to get back after sleeping in one of the sheds. I was saving it for a birthday but...” Undyne zipped open her back pack, and slipped the cup inside. “Well whenever you're sipping tea and listening to classical music in your pinafore you can be reminded that you’re supposed to be visiting me instead.”  _

_“Pfft, you’re so salty.” _ _Undyne smirked. _

_ “If you don’t come and visit me, i’ll come and visit you!” The ghost slapped Undyne on the back, making her lose her balance. “And then beat you up.” _

_ “I’ll beat YOU up!” Undyne punched the ghost, and the ghost giggled as her fist went through.  _

_ “That feels weird don’t!!” Undyne stuck both arms in, wiggling her fingers. “HEY!” the ghost flew backwards, and zipped over to Undyne’s side, pushing her head while she giggled. “You know what, good riddance!” The ghost laughed.  _

_ Undyne snickered, running forward as the ghost chased her.  _

_ They reached the end of the dump, and Undyne stopped. She turned to face the ghost. _

_ “I’ll see you later, ok?” _

“Maybe Al can fix it.” She gazed at the broken pieces. “She’s handier with a glue gun than I am.”

“I COULD TRY?” Papyrus poked at the shards. “I’VE ALWAYS BEEN GOOD AT ARTS AND CRAFTS.” 

“Nah, I think Al should handle this.” Undyne took a picture with her phone, and started texting. “She knows how to fix shit.” She put the phone down, and placed her head on her arms, yawning. “She’ll get that in the morning.”

“YOU THINK YOU’LL BE ABLE TO SLEEP NOW?”

Undyne yawned again. “Maybe, I can try heading back to bed.” 

“THAN MY WORK HERE IS DONE!” Papyrus sat up. “I’M GONNA HEAD HOME.” 

“Alright buddy.”

She yawned again, leaning her head comfortably onto her arms. Before she knew it, she’d fallen asleep.


	11. The Dog

Undyne felt cold water on her face. Was it water? She was too tired to tell. 

She shook her head, and rose it up, seeing a white fluff pile with a face smiling back at her. The dog licked her face, than barked. 

“Hey Greaty,” Undyne scratched behind his ears, the dog was content, “Why are you here?” Greater dog barked, and hopped into the playing position. They playfully rolled around, then ran to the door, staring at Undyne and barking. “What is it buddy?” 

Greater dog started scratching at the door. Undyne furrowed her brow, and opened it. 

“What’s wrong bud?” 

As soon as the door opened the dog began sprinting. Greater Dog quickly became a small white blur. 

She began chasing after them, trying to keep up with the speedy  samoyed. They ran throughout Waterfall, almost tripping Undyne up at sharp turns. The only time the dog slowed down was when they tried crossing a river, and stopped to shake the water out of their massive amounts of fur. 

Greater dog began running through the cliff, and right into Hotland. 

“Uh??? Great-y are you?” 

Greater dog stopped and looked back at her panting. They barked, than sprinted forward. 

Undyne reluctantly followed, as the dog led them past the empty sentry station and straight to the lab. Greater dog barked at the door, placing their front two paws on it. 

“Is Alphys in trouble?”

Greater Dog whined. 

It wasn’t long before she busted down the metal door. She looked for fire, a break in, anything that could put Alphys in danger. Her eyes scanned the lab, seeing the messy desk, the out-of-place fridge and a large bag of dog food. But she didn’t see anything dangerous. 

“AL?” 

Undyne heard shuffling, crashing, and suddenly Alphys came falling out, slipping on the floor and throwing herself up.

“WHAT IS IT?” 

They stared at one another.

“Nothing’s wrong?”

“...No?”

“That’s weird, Greater dog was trying to-” 

The dog pushed past her legs, skidding across the floor and sliding their way to Alphys, before taking a hard turn towards the bathroom door, slamming face first into it. 

“OH!” Alphys froze. 

Undyne slid on the floor, using her feet as a sled and her hand as a guide. She slipped herself back up by the door, grabbing Greater Dog on the way up. 

“I’m sorry, Al,” Undyne held the dog between her hands as it shook its legs trying to break free. “I’m sure what got into Greater Dog.”

Alphys shuddered, catching her breath. “N-No that’s alright.”

“I doubt anything’s wrong in your bathroom,” Undyne held a tight grip against them, as Greater dog struggled, whinging now, “Unless the toilets have blown up.”

“N-No no t-they’re-it’s fine.” 

Greater Dog slipped out of Undyne’s grip, and flipping over laid down in front of the door. They stuck their nose underneath, whining. 

“What has gotten into you???” Undyne dragged Greater Dog by the back legs, pulling them into her arms, cradling them. “Awww do you need some vacation days to calm down?”

“I forgot for a second you were their boss.”

“I forget a lot too, honestly.” Undyne laughed, “The big guy shows lots of love, but they’re good in fight. Mostly because they pounce on people.” Undyne rubbed between their ears, and they stopped they’re whining for a bit. “They’re dad was the same, I'd never see ‘im coming.”

“They’re…”

“Yeah they’re one of Dogeny’s pups.” Undyne snickered to herself. “It guess it runs in the family that no matter how old they get, they always have to seek as many cuddles as possible.”

“You don’t say.”

“Yeah they’re dad liked to cuddle with me when I was feeling bad, a real sweetheart…” Undyne stared deep into the white fur of the dog in her hands. “I wonder what happened to the big dude.”

Alphys looked at her feet.

Greater Dog barked, breaking the silence. 

“I need to get this guy back to Snowdin.” Undyne smiled at the dog, and started walking towards the entrance. “He’s late for work.” 

“C-Call you l-later”

Undyne responded with a finger gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about posting this at 2:21AM


	12. The Flowers

“There are more flowers than I remember.”

Undyne sat down, feeling dirt on her scales. 

“I’m pretty sure these are all the same flowers.” said, Asgore in his slow drawl. “Though there could have been a few new ones.”

“It’s crazy how only these flowers are.” She fiddled with petals between her fingertips. “How did you keep them alive this long.”

“Well I had… nothing better to do.” He chuckled. “I truly don’t have many hobbies.” He sat next to Undyne, she felt the tremor of the earth around them when he did. “Especially after I finished your training, I suddenly had a huge part of my schedule empty.” 

“Aww were you bored? I could have come and hang out.”

“No, it’s alright.” He pet one of the flowers lovingly, “I didn’t want to worry you, or take you away from your freedom.” 

“Oh, Asgore…” Undyne slammed her arm against her back, and he jolted forward. 

“I try my best.” He smiled, re-adjusting himself. 

Undyne smiled. “I know buddy.” She stared off into the large patch of flowers, from where she sat it seemed like a whole field. “I’m sure there’s more from when I was here last.” 

“Maybe it’s just perspective.” Undyne looked at the king, confused. “It’s possible you never noticed them before.” 

  
  


_ Undyne kicked the floor, spreading pieces of dirt everywhere. She has took him down. _

_Undyne rubbed and hand over her face, taking a deep breath. Why did she feel so bad?_ _She slammed her face against the wall, letting her body hold its weight against her forehead. _

_ Although she hated to admit it, she was dead tired.  _

_ She closed her eyes, and letting go of the ground, fell backwards into the garden, sending a ballet of yellow petals into the air. They soared around her like singing canaries, slowly falling back to the earth.  _

_ She felt her bad eye with her hand, letting her fingers fold around the cloth of her eyepatch, slowly removing it.  _

_ She still couldn’t see out of it. _

_ “I don’t know what I was expecting.” She whispered to the falling petals. One floated back onto her eye, as if to mock her.  _

_ She let the remaining flowers hugged her into comfort, and closed her eyes.  _

_ She rolled her shoulders back, feeling the cloth on her arms. She uncomfortably sighed and grabbed the underclothes of the royal ward outfit she was handed on her first day. She tangoed with her arms, slipping the long-sleeved shirt under the over shirt and over her head.  _

_ Once she got it off she tossed it to the side, relishing in the air her arms could feel. Undyne felt her loose hair across her back, weaving in and out of her scales. The flowers pillowed her arms, and she was able to feel the velvet flowers like a blanket on her back.  _

_ The guest room she was given was comfortable, but laying on the pure ground against her bare back gave Undyne real comfort.  _

_ “Are you alright?”  _

_ Undyne flipped herself up, readying herself before seeing the large and friendly figure of the king. _

_ “Oh, Hey Asgore.”  _

_ He tilted his head, smiling, “Why were you laying in the flowers?”  _

_ “I felt like it.” She shrugged off, reaching down and grabbing her undershirt from the floor. “I’ll throw this back on.” _

_ “No it’s quite alright.” Asgore took off the majestic cloak from his shoulders, revealing the hidden casual T-shirt and khakis underneath. “No one cares about the clothing rules anymore.”  _

_ Undyne smiled, chucking the shirt at the wall and pinning it with a half-formed spear, right into the glass window. It promptly shattered. _

_ “As shit, uhm.”  _

_ “Whoops.” Asgore laughed a low hearty tone and it echoed through the throne room.  _

_ “I’ll pay for it.” She spat out quickly. _

_ “No need.” He chuckled. “Besides, you have...no money.” _ _   
_ _ Undyne gasped “how’d you know?” _ _   
_ _ “Well the fact that you’ve declared multiple times that you, in fact, have no money.” _

_ Undyne snickered. “Well I don’t really need it right now huh.”  _

_ Asgore raised his eyebrow. “I won’t buy everything for you, you know. You need to sustain yourself.”  _

_ “Never!” Undyne Laughed, taking a sharp turn and sprinting out of the room, sending petals everywhere as the halls echoed with Asgore’s laugh.  _

“Sometimes we don’t look at things the same as we used to.” Asgore smiled sadly, “Time changes places like nothing else.” 

“What you mean?”   
“One day a garden could be a sad place, the next, a place of growth.” Asgore stood, closing his eyes. “And then it becomes and place of remembrance.” 

Undyne nodded. She knew why this was a sad place, but she also knew why this was a place of growth. 

“Maybe someday it will become something else.” She said, lifting herself off the ground.

“Maybe a day of endings.”   
Undyne stared at the dancing illuminated dust. 

“This is too deep for me.” She yawned. “I need to go like, bench press a hot chick or something.” 

“Alphys is in the lab”   
“ASgore,” Undyne threw a spear over Asgore’s head, “shUT the UP.” He laughed evily. “I HATE YOU? I HATE YOU!”

“Maybe this room will become a place of romance, huh?”   
“I am going to throw you into the sea.” 

Undyne grabbed Asgore from the back, lifting him up over her head. 

“This could count as treason you know.” He laughed.

“Who are you gonna call? The fucking captain?” 

“Language!”

“Sorry.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this instead of geometry


	13. The Beginning

_ Undyne focused her magic, steadying her hand in front of her.  _

_ “Work this time…” she whispered to the air around her, as if the magic was listening. “...Please?”  _

_ She shut her eyes, feeling the magical energy around the air.  _

_ “Focus…” She said, this time to herself. Asgore had told her that really taking her time, and not trying so quickly, would help her.  _

_ “It’s been forever since I learned to summon my weapon,” he had said, “But I do remember how I learned it.” _

_ She moved her hand back and forth, feeling her scales tingle as she gathered the magic into a shape. _

_ “Start with a sphere,” he had said, “Spheres are moldable.”  _

_ “Think of the magic like clay.” She repeated to herself, opening her eyes to check on the glowing sphere she created. It pulsated, the sprinkles of magic flying in and out of its circle shape. She let out some breath from her mouth, and started stretching the magic without touching it, stretching it out into a pole. It sputtered and shook, but she held her ground, narrowing her brow and focusing on shaping it. _

_ “What you doin?”  _

_ Undyne jumped, letting the shape disperse in small shards across the room. She looked around, seeing a familiar floating shape at her doorway. _

_ “Oh! Sorry…”  _

_ Undyne rubbed her face with her hand.  _

_ “Buddy, it is so late, why are you here.” _

_ “Because you’re awake?” The ghost floated over next to Undyne, sitting down and letting the rest of it’s form hang down. “The only time you’re not busy is nighttime.” they finished, in an annoyed tone.  _

_ “Sorry dude I have shit to do.” Undyne fell backwards onto her bed, arms spread.  _

_ “Do you HAVE to put your ALL into your training?” _

_ “Yes??” The ghost laid down next to her. “What’s the point if I don’t.”  _

_ “I dunno it just…” The ghost looked over at Undyne, who was chewing a piece of her hair. “It’s been a while and it feels like you’ve forgotten about me.”  _

_ Undyne sighed. “I fucking knew it.” Undyne hopped up and went to the castle-provided cabinet, and removed the dirty cup from the top. “I use it every time I drink something. You think it isn’t a reminder every time that I need to make time to come see you?” _

_ “But you haven’t been!” The ghost threw their upper body up, in a sitting position again. “So clearly you’ve ignored it.” _

_ “I Haven't!” Undyne threw up her arms in frustration. “I need to put all my time into summoning this fucking spear.”  _

_ “Why? Don’t you have anything better to do.”  _ _   
_ _ “I need to get this weapon functioning if I ever want to join the royal g-” Undyne stopped herself, placing her hand in her head silently. _

_ “So you can what?” _ _   
_ _ Undyne turned away. _

_ “So you can What?”  _

_ “You didn’t hear anything.” _ _   
_ _ “So you can WHAT?”  _

_ Undyne turned back, speaking through the side of her mouth. “so i can join the royal guard.” _

_ “Holy shit.” The ghost floated close to Undyne, grabbing her face. “What the fuck.”  _

_ “You know me, I love beating up bullies and bad guys.” Undyne shook the ghost off, walking away. “And hey! It’s the best way to do it legally.”  _

_ “Why would you want to do anything legally???” _

_ “BECAUSE!” Undyne shook her hand at the ghost. “I don’t want to do anymore community service! Community service YOU skipped out on by the way.”  _

_ “UGH, but when you’re in the guard they give you all these RULES for beating up bad guys.” They scoffed. “When you do it on your own you can do whatever.”  _

_ “The rules are actually pretty loose.” Undyne picked up some blankets she had thrown on the floor, folding them in her hands. “You just don’t want me to have a LIFE.” _

_ “I’m a ghost, I guess I've never experienced it.”  _

_ The both fell silent. Undyne stood still, holding the folded blankets in her arms, the ghost hovering silently. _

_ Undyne heard the clock tick through minutes. _

_ “You’ve grown.” the ghost said. It was true, Undyne had gotten much taller and made headway with growing her hair out. Her sense of style must have changed drastically from the ghost’s point of view.  _

_ “You too.” it was hard to tell but the ghost did look older, in a weird way.  _

_ The ghost took a deep breath. “How HAS you’re spear-summoning been going.” _

_ “It’s…” Undyne sighed, throwing the blankets on her bed. “Hard.” She jumped atop them, swinging her legs barely off the ground. “And I HATE that it’s hard.”  _

_ “What makes it hard?” The ghost sat back onto the bed.  _

_ “Focus I guess.” She crossed her arms. “Asgore said I need to take it slow, but it is ROUGH. I can’t take anything slow.”  _

_ “Well, I've also heard magic is different for everyone.” Undyne looked at her friend. “Maybe HE needs to focus and shit, but you could be a totally different story.”  _

_ “What helps you with magic?” _

_ “Getting mad as hell.” the ghost laughed. “I just steam on my anger and… well it’s seeming to work on my...recent endeavors.” _

_ “Huh.”  _ _   
_ _ “You should try it dude! What’s something you’re mad about?”  _

_ Undyne though hard, rubbing her temples. “I mean...this whole spear situation.”  _

_ The ghost laid down on their stomach, hand under their head. “Tell me about it.”  _

_ “Well…” Undyne held out her hand, starting to form the magical circle above her palm. “It’s stupid!”  _

_ The ghost placed their other hand under their head, intrigued. “Of course it takes a while to make hold-able magic that attacks other people and whatnot, but ANGEL it takes forever!” Undyne began spreading her hands, forming the pulsing, greebling magic into a tube. “It’s taken me years and I still haven’t gotten it down!” Undyne moved her hand, touchless sculpting the tip into a spear. “How has ANYONE been able to do this!” Undyne focused her anger into keeping it stable, before the magic evaporated into the air. “DAMNit.”  _

_ Undyne fell backwards onto the bed, hands on her face, groaning angrily.  _

_ “Sorry bud, it doesn’t work.”  _

_ “It’s only the first time!” The ghost said. “Besides, besides! Besides!! Practice makes perfect.”  _

_ Undyne groaned, rolling herself off of the bed and onto the floor. _

_ “It’s been 4 Y E A R S” _

_ “Really that long?” The ghost peeked over the side of the bed, looking at Undyne who was face-down on the carpet. _

_ “Yeah I started when I was 11.”  _

_ “Dang.”  _

_ Undyne rolled over, facing the ceiling. “I need… inspiration. Something to get me going.” she thought aggressively at the ceiling, before shooting up, startling the ghost. “I KNOW!” _

_ “WHATWHATWHAT" _

_ Undyne clapped her hands together, running around the room throwing some stuff into a bag. “A return to my roots, if you will.” She clumsily slipped on her boots. “And a beginning for my future!” _

_ “That’s deep.” The ghost flipped over, sitting on the bed. “Where we droppin?”  _

_ “Back to Waterfall!” Undyne opened the door, turning to the ghost with a shit eating grin. “I have to visit an old, old, very old friend.”  _


	14. The Hammer

_ Undyne strode across Waterfall, watching the puddles vibrate as her boots shattered their surface.  _

_ “It’s been a while since I’ve talked to him, but still I think he’ll recognise me.” Undyne frowned at the floor, “though I might have been a bit annoying to him in my youth.” She felt the cave wall, looking and seeing the large hole in the wall. “Hell yeah, there it is.”  _

_ Undyne ran ahead, being followed by the ghost. She knocked on the side of the cave.  _

_ “In a minute!” an old voice said from inside the cave. “Just let me heat up the tea!”  _

_ Undyne rolled her eyes and smiled, allowing herself in.  _

_ “Eager aren’t you? Gwa hah!” The turtle appeared from behind a corner in the cave, carrying a cup of warm tea. “But you must know the tea’ll cost ya-OH ANGEL.” The turtle jumped a foot in the air, before steadying himself. “Undyne...been too long.”  _

_ “It sure has old man.”  _

_ The turtle stepped over to the table, calmly placing the tea down. “I heard you were training at the castle with good ol’ fluffybuns! Quite the accomplishment.” _

_ “Not really, I just tried to beat him up and failed miserably.” _

_ “Gwa ha ha! Wouldn’t put it past you!” _

_ “What’s that supposed to mean?” _

_ “I’ve seen you beat up mailmen for just existing at age eight.” _

_ “Hey! Dogeny is old as hell and he still does that!”  _

_ “I don’t mean to interrupt…” The two turned to the ghost, who looked irritated. “...But Undyne came here for a reason.”  _

_ “Right!” Undyne slammed her arms on the table, shaking the tea cup and startling the old man. “GERSON!” _

_ “What??” _

_ Undyne took a deep breath, and sat down politely, hands in her lap.  _

_ “So how was the royal guard?” _

_ Gerson blinked silently in surprise, then broke out into laughter.  _

_ “I should have guessed! Gwa hah! As soon as I met you I should have known.” He wiped a tear from his eye. “Alright, what do you want to know kid?” _

_ “Well…” Undyne paused, staring into space. “Shit, I completely blanked.” She rubbed her forehead. “I just...I just need motivation ya know?”  _

_ “Oh? You’ve always seemed the motivated type?” _

_ “She’s trying to get motivated to do her spear thing.” Said the ghost, leaning against the wall.  _

_ “Ah, I see…” Gerson sipped the tea, accepting that Undyne wouldn’t buy it. “Well, I can’t help you there bud!” _

_ “But that’s why I CAME here!” Undyne threw her arms into the air, “You can’t help at all?” _

_ “I’m no teacher, kid.”  _

_ Undyne groaned, leaning back.  _

_ “Can you at least point her in the right direction?” the ghost begged, giving puppy eyes to Gerson. “Please?”  _

_ “Well,” Gerson leaned back, and yawned, “ magic is based on emotions right kid?” Undyne nodded.  _

_ “So, I don’t know, what invokes the biggest emotional response?”  _

_ Undyne shrugged. “What if I figure it out than can’t do it again?”” _

_ “Trust me, once you got it,” Gerson pulled out a white hammer, seemingly from the air, slamming it onto the table. “You got it forever.”  _

_ Undyne looked at the floor, and sighed. “Thanks for the help Gerson.” she slowly got up and made her way out of the cave. “See ya.”  _

_ The ghost whipped over to Undyne. “You seem sad?” _

_ “I know, it’s just kinda similar to the stuff Asgore said.” Undyne leaned her head back to the ceiling. “This SUCKS.” She punched the wall, cracking it, sending rocks everywhere. “And of course Asgore was like ‘gO To yOuR PlAce oF OrigiN! fInd nEw bEGInnINGS oR WHaTEver!’ POETIC BITCH I DON’T HAVE A PLACE OF ORIGIN!” _

_ “What the HELL are you on about?” The ghost grabbed Undyne’s shoulders, trying to calm her down.  _

_ Undyne took deep breaths, sitting against the wall and sliding down.  _

_ “Nothing, nothing it’s…..it’s nothing.” She closed her eyes, putting her hands on her face. “We just, let’s get back to the castle. I need some sleep.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I am not living vicariously through a fish who I think is adhd like me, fuck off. 
> 
> F in the chat for adhd mood swings and easy frustration 😔👊


	15. The Spear

_ Undyne kept her hands in her pockets, listening to the constant dripping noises from the ceiling. The ghost followed, one arm holding the other, silent and worried. _

_ “Are you okay?” _

_ “I’m fine.”  _

_ They walked silently once more through the dripping cave, until the ceiling burst and rain came pouring down. Undyne kept walking.  _

_ Many hallway turns, splashed puddles and the ghost grabbing two umbrella’s later, Undyne stopped in her tracks, letting the rain wet her hair.  _

_ “Undyne?” The ghost held out the one unused umbrella, “Do you want this or?” _

_ “You know I don’t have parents right.”  _

_ “Uhm...yeah.”  _

_ Undyne kicked the dirt, sending water everywhere.  _

_ “Well, I always thought they ...died so I didn’t want to…” _

_ “I never knew my parents, mostly because no one else did.” _

_ “Huh?” _

_ “I wasn’t… well…” Undyne turned around, facing the ghost. “My egg was just found somewhere, abandoned in Waterfall. Whoever found me first when I hatched must have taken me to the orphanage.”  _

_ The ghost fiddled with their umbrella. “I’m sorry.”  _

_ “Why are you apologising?” Undyne laughed. “You didn’t make them disappear.”  _

_ “I-I don’t know I guess it’s just common courtesy.”  _

_ Undyne moved a wet piece of hair from her face. “Honestly I should be sorry, my sob story has nothing to do with my current problem I guess I was just rambling… Well I wanted you to know anyway.”  _

_ “No It’s okay, we all need rambling time.”  _

_ A scream was heard, and the two turned quickly towards its source.  _

_ “What the fuck was that?” Undyne squinted her eye, scanning the rain-covered Waterfall. The best she could see was three figures, two chasing the third, smaller one. “Oh shit!” Undyne started running towards them, before the ghost grabbed her arm.  _

_ “Those guys look like the real deal, maybe hang ba-” _

_ “What the FUCK have I been training for?” Undyne spat, breaking free of the ghost. “Whoever is being attacked right now NEEDS my help! They’re depending on me!” _

_ “And you want to?” _

_ “Yes!!” _ _   
_ _ The ghost smiled big, “THAN GO DO IT!” They high-fived, and Undyne sprinted off to the figures. “I BELIVE IN YOU!” the ghost called as she ran.  _

_ The two pursuers becoming more and more clear behind the rain. One seemed lizard-esk, a long tongue hanging out it’s angular face, and the other was pretty unknowable. She slid, picking up speed on the mud.  _

_ “HEY PUNKS!” The two’s faces squished, turning towards her, as she decked the lizard straight in the jaw, knocking him over. “Leave the dude alone.”  _

_ The other rolled his eyes, summoning bullets, but they were far to slow, and Undyne had already grabbed their jaw and slammed them against the wall. The other one had gotten up, and Undyen whipped around and kicked him across the hall.  _

_ Undyne was satisfied. She walked towards the extremely muddy figure, who looked scared and yet relieved.  _

_ “Are you ok buddy?”  _

_ Before they could answer, the second guy grabbed her from behind, holding her mouth shut with their first set of arms, and keeping her arms and legs closed with the other two. The new arms were a new development.  _

_ She struggled, trying to shake off the strong grip, but they had a tight grip on her.  _

_ The lizard wiped off mud from their face, and grimaced. They pulled out a small pocket knife, and made his way back towards the muddy figure.  _

_ In an instant of need and motivation, Undyne got her hand free, and swiveled it around, cutting all of the extra arms with a fully formed spear.  _

_ She grabbed it by the hilt, throwing it and pinning the lizard against the wall with it, turning around and knocking the second one out with her bare knuckle. Both seemed pretty conked out, and Undyne checked thoroughly this time. She removed the glowing blue spear from the wall, holding it in her hands as she watched it slowly disappear.  _

_ She quickly turned around the muddy figure still in shock. They wiped off some mud from their face. _

_ “T-Thanks.” _

_ “Don’t mention it, uhm, I gotta go.” Undyne sped past the yellow figure and grabbed the ghosts arm, pulling them back the way they came.  _

_ “I GOT IT!” Undyne screamed, bursting into Gerson’s house, startling him again.  _

_ “Huh?” _

_ Undyne reeled back her arm, summoning a shaky spear, and after a few seconds it burst again. “I guess I still need some practice.”  _

_ “Gwa Hah! You really do amaze! You better be planning on showing fluffybuns.” _

_ “Woah!” Asgore poked the spear before it dissipated. “Undyne, I’m so proud of you.” _

_ “Aw, thanks dude.” She scratched the back of her head.  _

_ “Uhm… who’s your…” Asgore pointed at the ghost, who was playing some phone game by the door.  _

_ “Oh hi.” they raised their hand in greeting. _

_ “I don’t believe we’ve met.” The ghost ignored him. “Well, uhm, this is a great accomplishment Undyne! And at your age too.”  _

_ “Psht, it was nothing.” _

_ “YOU LITERALLY CRIED ABOUT IT!” Shouted the ghost from the back of the room. _

_ “SHut?? Up??” Undyne chucked a small rock, which went through the ghost. “Don’t you speak LIES!” The ghost giggled, flying backwards out the room. Undyne stood still, than turned back to Asgore. “What do you think helped?”  _

_ “I’m not sure.” He said, smiling. “That is up to you.”  _

“Long story short, it ended up being positive reinforcement and belief!”

“Thanks for spelling it out.” they said, swiveling the telescope around. “Where’s the thing you wanted to show me again?” 

“Here, hold on.” Undyne grabbed the telescope, looking carefully through the eyepiece. “There it is.” She passed the scope to the child, who grabbed it. “Papyrus told you the story right?”

“Yeah! You found it or something.” 

“Yeah me and Maddie, we were BABIES though. Kinda like you!” Undyne grabbed the child, noogying their head while they struggled.

“DON’T NOOGIE THE HUMAN!” Papyrus called, running in and tackling Undyne, and Frisk escaped from under the both of them back to the telescope. 

“You can’t tell me what to do!” Undyne flipped them over pulling Papyrus up by the arm. 

“HAH!” They both looked at Frisk, who had finally seen the constellation. 

“OH MY GOD YOU DIDN’T”

“It looks like a butt.” Frisk signed through immense laughter. 

“HELL YEAH! That’s what I’m talking about!” 

“ALL THIS TIME…” Papyrus shook his head, “YOU STILL HAVE THE HUMOR OF A CHILD…” 

“Just don’t tell Toriel,” Sighed Frisk, “She would not approve.”

“AND IF SHE DID APPROVE SHE’D TELL….  _ SANS… _ ”

“As long as he doesn’t know we’re safe.” Undyne laughed, grabbing the telescope. “I’m just excited to finally use this on the outside sky.” 

“I wanna see venus!” Frisk said, flapping their sleeves, “the goddess of love…I think…”

“I don’t want to breach her privacy!” Undyne jokingly said, throwing the telescope over her shoulder, “Me and Al have a good thing going.” 

Frisk snorted, running ahead of the group and through Waterfall. 

“They’re a sweet kid.” Undyne said to herself. 

“OF COURSE THEY ARE!” 

Undyne laughed, then snapped back to seriousness. 

“Hey.”

“WHAT?” 

Undyne poked his head with her pointer finger right between his eyes. “YOU never told me how you figured out my birthday!” 

“HUH?”

“Asgore said he didn’t tell you! So! How!!!” 

Papyrus laughed. “OH, THAT”LL BE MY LITTLE SECRET!”

“OH!” Undyne looked to see if Frisk was out of earshot. “_FFFF_FFFUCK YOU!” 

Papyrus cackled, running ahead to catch up to Frisk.

“When I GET YOU!” Undyne shouted, yelling after him. 

“OH NO!” He faked cried, “I’M A GONER!” 

Undyne chased him, spear in hand, into the depths of Waterfall, and all the way out the Underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! This is the end!   
I knew I needed to end this fic at some point, and on an even number, so here ya go!  
I ran out of ideas and I want to move on to other writing projects, so this is the end of this!  
I hope you all enjoyed! and stay tuned for more shit I poop out in the future.  
Good night!


End file.
